Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Kaninchen
by RealChoChang
Summary: Eine mögliche Fortsetzung der Bücher. Was haben Harrys merkwürdige Träume zu bedeuten? ~ FINALLY FINISHED!! Bitte schreibt mir Eure Meinung!!
1. Im Tropfenden Kessel

Im Tropfenden Kessel

Es war Abend. Sonnenuntergang. Harry schaute sich um. Er lag auf dem Gras und begann nun, sich aufzurichten. Dann bemerkte er Cedric Diggory an seiner Seite.  
  
Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder!  
  
Harry wußte, was kommen würde, denn diese Situation hatte sich nun schon unendlich viele Male vor seinen Augen abgespielt.  
  
Ich kann es nicht mehr mit ansehen!  
  
Vor ihm tauchte eine kleine Gestalt mit einem Bündel in der Hand auf. "Beseitige den Überflüssigen!" Die kleine Person nahm einen Zauberstab und führte den Befehl aus: "Avada Kedavra!" Ein Lichtstrahl raste auf Cedric zu - er war tot.  
  
"Neeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht. Nun hatte er es wieder erleben müssen, alles, was nach dem Trimagischen Turnier in Hogwarts passiert war. Wie er mit Cedric auf den Friedhof gelangt war, weil der Trimagische Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt worden war, wie Cedric von Wurmschwanz auf Voldemorts Befehl hin getötet worden war.  
Er war erst eine knappe Woche wieder in London. Und jede Nacht spielte sich vor seinen Augen ein Teil des schrecklichen Erlebnisses wieder.  
  
Im Zimmer neben ihm hörte er, wie sich Dudley umdrehte, denn er hatte seit dem letzten Sommer eindeutig zugenommen und sein Bett schien die schwere Last nicht mehr tragen zu wollen und knarrte unüberhörbar alle paar Sekunden.  
  
Tante Petunia sollte das mit der Diät für Dudley nun wirklich einmal durchziehen!, dachte Harry und stand auf und schaute auf die Uhr, die 3:21 anzeigte. Sein Blick wandte sich zu Hedwigs Käfig, doch seine geliebte Eule war noch nicht wieder da.  
  
Schon vor 3 Tagen hatte er Hedwig mit einer Botschaft zu Sirius geschickt. Ob Hedwig die Botschaft sicher überbracht hatte? Er wollte wissen, wie es Sirius ging, was er machte und wo er war.  
  
Im Ligusterweg war er seit dem letzten Jahr nicht willkommener. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Dursleys verabscheuten jegliche Art von Magie und behandelten Harry auch dementsprechend. So konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken als an den Tod Cedrics und die Wiederauferstehung Lord Voldemorts. Deswegen war er immer mit seinen Gedanken abwesend. Er dachte darüber nach, wie jetzt alles weitergehen würde. Würde Voldemort es schaffen, seine Macht wiederzuerlangen? Was würde dann geschehen?  
  
Die Dursleys interpretierten dies als Provokation und machten so Harry, dessen Leben ohnehin schon nicht mehr schön war, noch mehr Probleme als sonst. Doch dies störte Harry nicht. Ihm war im Moment ohnehin alles egal. Er fühlte sich schuldig und überflüssig. Zu was war er noch gut? Um dem dunklen Lord noch mehr Macht zu verleihen? Dann dachte er an Ron und Hermine. Was sie wohl gerade machten? Er stellte sich vor, wie schön es wäre, jetzt bei Ron und Hermine zu sein, die für ihn da waren. Doch Dumbledore war dagegen gewesen und nun wartete Harry auf eine Nachricht. Er fühlte sich, als ob er von allen vergessen worden währe.  
  
Es nützt nichts, weiter zu grübeln, dachte Harry und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Nach einiger Zeit schlief er ein und wachte erst wieder gegen halb neun Uhr auf.  
  
Nachdem Harry mit einem Blick auf den leeren Eulenkäfig festgestellt hatte, war Hedwig immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Er zog sich an, ging die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche, wo er Tante Petunia vorfand, die gerade dabei war, eine Pampelmuse zu vierteln, um sie dann herüber zum Fernseher zu bringen, vor dem Harrys Onkel Vernon und sein Cousin Dudley, in den Fernseher starrend, auf ihr klägliches Mahl warteten.  
  
Wie letztes Jahr sollte Dudley eine Diät halten, und genauso wie letztes Jahr mußte die ganze Familie' mitmachen, denn er war inzwischen noch fetter geworden und alleine konnte er die Diät nicht durchziehen. Nun ja, so schaffte er es auch nicht.  
  
Harry setzte sich dazu, einige Sekunden danach kam auch schon Tante Petunia und drückt jedem einen kleinen Teller mit einem Pampelmusenviertel in die Hand. Kaum hatte Harry den Blick vom Fernseher zu seinem kläglichen Frühstück gewendet, hörte er neben sich auch schon einen grunzenden laut, Dudley verlangte "Mehr!".  
  
"Aber Didi, mein Schätzchen, das ist so vorgeschrie-"  
  
"Ich habe Hunger!" beschwerte sich der fette Junge.  
  
Eine heiße Diskussion über die Folgen und Notwendigkeit der Diät begann. Doch an Harry zog dies alles nur vorbei, er hatte andere Gedanken im Kopf.  
  
Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte Harry Arbeiten erledigt, die ihm die Dursleys aufgebrummt hatten. Nebenbei versuchte Dudley, ihn zu ärgern, denn er war sauer darüber, daß er Diät halten mußte, und wollte sich an irgend etwas abreagieren. Und da war Harry der Erste, an den Dudley gedacht hatte.  
  
Dudley jedoch fühlte sich durch die Schikanen keinen Deut besser, denn Harry schien alles, was er sagte und machte gar nicht zu interessieren oder zu stören, es schien einfach an ihm vorbeizugehen, an ihm abzuprallen. So mußten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon auch noch einen Wutausbruch von Dudley bei ihrem kläglichen Mittagsmahl, bestehend aus drei Salatblättern ohne Soße für jeden, über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
Plötzlich klingelte es an der Haustür. Onkel Vernon stand auf, ging aus der Küche, begab sich zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
"Aaaah!" Ein lauter Aufschrei Onkel Vernons ertönte.  
  
Harry, der langsam aufmerksam geworden war, hörte Stimmen von der Haustier kommen. "Können wir bitte zu Harry?"  
  
Harry wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. War es wirklich "Sirius?!?".  
  
Harry rannte zur Haustür und konnte es zuerst nicht fassen. Aus der Türfüllung heraus starrte ihn Sirius an. Auf seinem Arm saß Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule. Und da stand auch Ron, neben ihm Hermine, zu dessen anderer Seite Hagrid stand. Nach einem kurzen Moment rannte er zu Sirius und beide umarmten sich. Hedwig verließ Sirius Arm und ließ sich auf dem Treppengeländer nieder.  
  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!" sagte Sirius, Harry angrinsend.  
  
"Ge- Geburtstag?" Harry war überrascht.  
  
"Ja- ähm- Das ist doch heute, oder haben wir uns da geirrt?"  
  
Harry war noch so durcheinander, daß er gar nicht an seinen Geburtstag gedacht hatte. Mit einem unauffälligen Blick auf den Kalender neben ihm stellte er fest, daß es tatsächlich stimmte.  
  
"Ich- ähm- habe das ganz vergessen..."  
  
Harry lies Sirius los und umarmte nun Ron, Hermine und dann auch Hagrid. Onkel Vernon sah total verdattert zu, inzwischen waren auch Tante Petunia und Dudley zur Haustür gekommen und auch sie waren entgeistert.  
  
Onkel Vernon, der sich nun halbwegs wieder gefangen hatte, brüllte: "Wer sind Sie?"  
  
"Ah, Entschuldigung! Ich habe mich ja noch überhaupt nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Sirius Black, ich bin Harrys Pate."  
  
Sirius reichte Onkel Vernon lächelnd seine Hand, doch dieser wich sofort einige Schritte zurück.  
  
"Black?!? Dann sind Sie dieser Ver-"  
  
Gerade noch hatte sich Onkel Vernon gefangen. Er hielt es wohl doch für besser, den Schwerverbrecher und Mörder, den Harry als Paten hatte, nicht zu provozieren. Er holte tief Luft, währenddessen versteckten sich seine Frau Petunia und Dudley hinter Vernons breiten Rücken.  
  
"Und wer sind die da?" Mit seinem zitternden Finger deutete er auf Ron und Hermine. Bis jetzt hatten die beiden nur verwundert zugesehen.  
  
Hagrid, der schon Bekanntschaft mit Harrys "Familie" gemacht hatte, und Harrys Verwandtschaft noch eine zweite Chance geben wollte, ging nun auf Vernon zu, bot ihm ebenfalls lächelnd seine riesige Hand an und sagte: "Rubeus Hagrid, wir kennen uns ja schon. Und das sind Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, wir sind Harrys Freunde aus Hogwarts."  
  
Vernon war noch einige Schritte zurückgewichen, er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie Hagrid damals gekommen war, um Harry nach Hogwarts zu holen. Er hatte Dudley eine etwas dauerhaftere Erinnerung in Form eines Schweineschwanzes hinterlassen.  
  
Sirius, der eingesehen hatte, daß alle Freundlichkeit u. ä. hier fehl am Platz waren, begab sich wieder in der Vordergrund: "Lassen Sie mich gleich zur Sache kommen. Ich bin gekommen, um Harry abzuholen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn er für den Rest der Ferien bei mir bleibt?-"  
  
Sirius stockte, um eine Antwort abzuwarten. Dann wendete er sich Harry zu: "Geh doch schon einmal und pack' deine Sachen."  
  
Harry, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, hechtete sofort die Treppe herauf und rannte in sein Zimmer, um alle seine Sachen zu packen. Sirius wandte sich wieder dem sehr verängstigten und wütenden Vernon zu.  
  
"Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie eventuell wieder dazu bereit währen, Harry nächstes Jahr wieder für einige Wochen bei sich aufzunehmen."  
  
Harry war nun, bepackt mit seinem Koffer, dem Feuerblitz und Hedwigs leerem Käfig unten an der Haustür erschienen.  
  
Nachdem Onkel Vernon wieder nichts sagte, fuhr Sirius erneut fort: "Ich glaube, wir gehen jetzt besser. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten nahm Sirius einen Teil Harrys Gepäck, Hagrid trug den Rest, und alle verließen das Grundstück der Dursleys und gingen zu einem schwarzen Wagen. Harrys Gepäck wurde ohne Probleme in den magisch vergrößerten Kofferraums des Wagens geladen, alle machten es sich im Auto bequem und schon ging es los. - Weit, weit weg von den Dursleys.  
  
"Sind- ähm- deine Verwandten immer so komisch, Harry?" Sirius war leicht entgeistert.  
  
"Nein, nein...", antwortete Harry gelassen. "Sie haben nur Angst vor allem, was nur im geringsten mit der Zauberwelt zu tun hat. Ansonsten bekomme ich nichts zu Essen, muß die gesamte Drecksarbeit machen und werde manchmal in den Flurschrank eingeschlossen."  
  
Hagrid und Sirius blickten entgeistert auf Harry. Hermine und Ron wußten ja schon, wie er behandelt wurde. Vor zwei Jahren hatten Ron und seine Brüder ihn aus seinem Zimmer befreit, in das ihn die Dursleys eingeschlossen hatten.  
  
Um schnell das Thema zu wechseln erkundigte sich Harry, wo sie überhaupt hinfuhren.  
  
"Das wirst du früh genug sehen," antwortete Sirius mit einem Grinsen. Er war nun nicht mehr abgemagert und blaß, sondern sah vollkommen gesund aus, was Harry freute.  
  
"Aber ist es nicht gefährlich für dich, dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, Sirius?" fragte Harry etwas besorgt.  
  
"Na ja, ganz risikolos ist es ja nicht, aber seit dieser ganze Wirbel um mich gemacht wurde, ist einige Zeit vergangen und mein Aussehen hat sich ja auch verändert, oder?" antwortete der Angesprochene und deutete auf seine Haare, die, wie es Harry nun zum ersten Mal auffiel, nur noch schulterlang und gut gepflegt waren. Seinen Bart hatte Sirius abrasiert und sah nun wirklich ganz anders aus.  
  
"Und wo wohnst du?" wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Dumbledore hat mir unter falschen Namen eine Wohnung besorgt. Er hat mir auch mit allem anderen sehr viel geholfen. Ich habe ihm sehr viel zu verdanken."  
  
Harry schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Verkehr war nun sehr viel dichter geworden. Er wandte sich wieder den anderen zu. "Und was habt ihr in der Zwischenzeit gemacht, Ron, Hermine und Hagrid?"  
  
Die Antwort kam kurz und knapp und Ron klang dabei so, daß Harry nicht weiter fragen wollte. "Nichts besonderes."  
  
Dies war wohl kein besonders gutes Thema. Sie schienen wohl irgend etwas getan zu haben, von dem er nichts wissen sollte. Also setzte Harry mit einem neuen Thema an. "Ich bin ja so froh, daß ihr mich von den Dursleys weggeholt habt! Ich hätte es dort nicht viel länger ausgehalten."  
  
"Was haben sie dort eigentlich mit dir gemacht?!? Du bist total abgemagert, Junge!" Hagrid war besorgt.  
  
Erst jetzt dachte Harry daran, daß er in der knappen Woche bei den Dursleys ja so gut wie nichts gegessen hatte. Er war in diesen paar Tagen wirklich noch sehr viel dünner geworden, als er schon war. "Ach, das war nur Dudleys Diät. Wir haben sie alle mitgemacht, damit es für ihn etwas schmackhafter wird. Aber zu dem, was ich dort sonst bekomme, besteht kein großer Unterschied."  
  
Sirius drehte sich entsetzt um. Harry hatte ihm noch nie erzählt, wie schlimm er es wirklich bei den Dursleys hatte.  
  
"Ist aber nicht so schlimm, ich habe mich schon dran gewöhnt," fügte Harry rasch hinzu, um Sirius zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht gelungen schien, denn Sirius sagte: "Ich hoffe, mein Name ist bald wieder rein gewaschen. Ich würde dich nur sehr ungern wieder zu den Dursleys schicken. Sie schienen mir auch irgendwie..."  
  
"Leicht verrückt?" warf Harry grinsend ein.  
  
"Ja, genau, Harry, das war es, was ich sagen wollte."  
  
"Sag' über sie, was du willst. Mir sind sie sowieso egal."  
  
Das Gespräch verlief ähnlich weiter, bis Hagrid den Wagen auf einen Parkplatz fuhr und anhielt. Harry, der die ganze Fahrt lang kaum aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, bemerkte nun, daß sie nach London gefahren waren und sich nun in unmittelbarer Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels, einem Pub, welches der Eingang zur Winkelgasse war.  
  
Mit ihrer Unterhaltung fortfahrend bewegten sie sich auf den Tropfenden Kessel zu. Sirius ging einige Schritte vor und öffnete die Tür. Als Harry hereinschaute, blickten ihm viele vertraute Gesichter entgegen.  
  
Nun begannen alle, zu singen: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, lieber Harry, happy birthday to you!"  
  
Es waren sehr viele Leute da, und Harry konnte gar nicht alle ausmachen. Nun wurde er zu einem großen Tisch gezerrt, auf dem jede Menge Geschenke standen. Es waren wohl mehr als 40 Pakete. Die Aufmerksamkeit war langsam etwas von Harry geglitten und viele der Anwesenden unterhielten sich. Harry war ziemlich perplex.  
  
"Ähm- Ron, kannst du mir sagen, wer das hier organisiert hat?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Das war Sirius, Harry. Und wir haben ihm ein wenig geholfen. Nun los, mach' schon deine Geschenke auf." Mit diesen Worten drückte ihm Ron ein Päckchen in die Hand. "Alles Gute, Harry! Das ist von mir und Hermine."  
  
Wie ihm geheißen öffnete Harry das Geschenk. Zum Vorschein kam ein komisch wirkender Kasten mit einigen Tasten.  
  
"Das ist ein magisches Radio," sagte Hermine auf Harrys verwunderten Blick hin. "Du machst es an, in dem Du auf diesen Knopf drückst. Und mit diesem geht es wieder aus. Hier kannst Du die Sender verstellen."  
  
Nachdem Harry sich bei seinen beiden besten Freunden bedankt hatte, erhielt er noch viele Geschenke von anderen Freunden und Bekannten. Besonders wunderte er sich über die Anwesenheit Minerva McGonagalls, seine Hauslehrerin aus Hogwarts, und Remus Lupins, der früher Lehrer in Hogwarts war, und gut mit Harry Vater James und Sirius befreundet war. Auch Neville und ein paar andere Schüler aus Hogwarts waren da, um ihm zu gratulieren, ebenso die Weasleys - und Cho Chang.  
  
Sie hielt sich ziemlich unauffällig am Rand. Bald ruhte noch weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, denn der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels ließ gut gelaunt ein riesiges Büfett mit unendlich vielen Leckereien erscheinen.  
  
Nachdem Harry sich den Bauch mit all dem köstlichen Essen vollgeschlagen hatte, war ihm leicht übel. Unbemerkt von Ron, Hermine und Sirius, die immer noch mit Essen beschäftigt waren und angeregt dabei diskutierten, verschwand Harry auf die Toilette.  
  
Nachdem er sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser gewaschen hatte, ging es ihm schon um einiges besser. Er beschloß, wieder zurück zu den anderen zu gehen, doch als er die Tür öffnete lehnte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand Cho.  
  
Harrys Herz begann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit zu schlagen, er bemerkte, wie er rot wurde.  
  
"Kann- ähm- kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Harry? Allein?" fragte sie leise.  
  
"K- klar."  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
Author's Note:  
So, hier die endgültige Version der Story. Nach einer grooooßen Überarbeitung bin ich nun mehr oder weniger zufrieden...  
Ich hoffe, Ihr mögt die Story!!  
Wäre klasse, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!!  
Cho ^^  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	2. Erinnerungen

Erinnerungen

Harry war sehr froh, Cho zu sehen. Aber was wollte sie mit ihm besprechen - allein?  
  
"Was- was willst du denn mit mir besprechen?" fragte Harry nervös. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und er errötete. Irgendwie hatte er den dringenden Verdacht, daß es etwas mit Cedrics Tod zu tun hatte.  
  
"Harry- " Sie stockte, dann setzte Cho erneut zum Sprechen an. "Harry-" Wieder schien sie nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Cho schien nervös zu sein, zitterte kaum merklich.  
  
"Was ist denn?" Harry mußte feststellen, wie hübsch Cho war und wurde so nur noch unsicherer.  
  
"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, daß ich dir an Cedrics Tod keine Schuld gebe," sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.  
  
Harrys Herz wurde auf einmal so leicht, daß er fast Angst bekam, es würde davonfliegen. Cho gab ihm keine Schuld an den Ereignissen!  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, mag ich dich sehr, Harry," setzte sie erneut an.  
  
Harry schaute sie nur erstaunt an, er brachte kein Wort heraus. Auf was sollte das hinausführen?  
  
"Nun ja, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll." Cho schien nun noch verunsicherter als zuvor. "Weißt du, ich würde dich gerne näher kennenlernen, mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen."  
  
Eine peinliche Pause, dann sprach Cho weiter. "Tut mir leid, daß ich jetzt so mit der Tür ins Haus falle," entschuldigte sie sich.  
  
"Nein, nein," wehrte Harry schnell ab. Er war überglücklich, konnte nicht fassen, was Cho gerade zuvor gesagt hatte. Sie mochte ihn! "Ich- Ich mag dich auch," stotterte er schließlich.  
  
"Was machst du noch in den Ferien?" fragte Cho plötzlich.  
  
"Ich bin bei einem Bekannten," antwortete Harry und fragte schnell weiter. "Und du?" Er konnte ihr ja nichts von Sirius erzählen, egal, wie sehr er sie mochte.  
  
"Ich bin zu Hause und langweile mich."  
  
"Du kannst mir ja 'mal eine Eule schicken," sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Klar." Cho lächelte. "Ähm, ich glaube, wir sollten so langsam 'mal wieder reingehen. Nicht so 'ne tolle Ambiente hier, oder?"  
  
Erst jetzt wurde es Harry klar, daß sie immer noch vor den Toiletten standen. Er grinste. "Ja, gehen wir wieder rein."  
  
"Warte 'mal," Gerade als Harry die Tür öffnen wollte, hielt ihn Cho auf. "Ich wollte dir ja noch dein Geschenk geben!" Sie streckte ihm ein Päckchen entgegen, auf dem ein Umschlag lag.  
  
"Danke," sagte Harry, irgendwie immer noch nervös. "Aber du mußt mir doch nichts schenken!"  
  
Er nahm zuerst den Umschlag und öffnete ihn. Er enthielt eine Karte, auf der eine Geburtstagstorte abgebildet war, die Flammen der Kerzen flackerten kaum merklich. Harry klappte sie auf und las. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry! Alles Liebe, Cho' Nun griff er zum Päckchen und wickelte das Geschenkpapier ab. Zum Vorschein kamen jede Menge Süßigkeiten und ein Buch mit dunkelgrünem Einband.  
  
"Es ist als eine Art Tagebuch gedacht. Wenn du Probleme hast, über die du nicht reden kannst, schreib' sie auf. Das hilft manchmal," erklärte Cho. "Ich habe es so verzaubert, daß nur du den Inhalt lesen kannst."  
  
"D- Danke," stotterte Harry.  
  
"So, gehen wir rein," Cho öffnete die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem sich alle anderen Gäste aufhielten.  
  
Kaum hatte Harry das Zimmer betreten, war er von vielen Leuten umringt, die sich unbedingt mit ihm unterhalten wollten.  
  
Nachdem er mit den verschiedensten Leuten über die unmöglichen Preise von Eulen, über Quidditch oder die Lebensweise der Muggel diskutiert hatte, wurde es Harry zu viel und er ging unauffällig zu Ron herüber. "Lass' uns rausgehen," zischte er leise. Ron folgte Harry hinaus auf den Hof.  
  
"Puh!" stöhnte Harry. "Ganz schön anstrengend, die vielen Leute."  
  
Ron grinste. "Ja, ja, als Berühmtheit hat man halt jede Menge zu tun..."  
  
"Ach, hör' auf damit! Du klingst ja schon wie Malfoy."  
  
"Öhm, ich hab' vorhin gesehen, wie du rausgegangen bist," stellte Ron fest. "Und kurz danach Cho Chang, die Sucherin von Ravenclaw."  
  
"Ach, lass' das," würgte Harry Ron ab. Er war sich sicher, daß Ron dafür gesorgt hatte, daß Cho eingeladen worden war.  
  
"Du magst sie doch, oder?" der Rothaarige bohrte weiter.  
  
Harry wurde rot. Irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm, vor Ron darüber zu sprechen. Aber er würde ihn auch nicht in Ruhe lassen, also nickte Harry und sah auf den Boden.  
  
"Und was habt ihr gemacht?"  
  
"Geredet." Harry setzte sich auf eine Bank.  
  
"Uuund?"  
  
"Was und? Wir haben uns nur unterhalten, mehr nicht!"  
  
"Schon klar, aber über was habt ihr geredet?" Ron war neugierig.  
  
"Oh man, dich kann man echt nicht abwimmeln," stöhnte Harry. "Sie hat mir 'was geschenkt."  
  
"Und was?"  
  
"Süßigkeiten und," Harry kramte in seiner Tasche. "Hier. Ein Tagebuch." Die Süßigkeiten hatte er zu den anderen Geschenken gelegt, das Buch wollte er jedoch bei sich tragen.  
  
Ron betrachtete es interessiert und grinste dann wieder. "Dann halt' dich 'mal ran!"  
  
"Du dich auch!" auch Harry grinste nun, froh Ron endlich Kontra geben zu können.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na, Hermine!" Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
  
"Ich glaube, du hast da 'was in den falschen Hals gekriegt," Ron wurde rot. "Wir sind nur Freunde und ich möchte, daß das so bleibt."  
  
"Ja, klar," sagte Harry ironisch.  
  
"So, ich geh' jetzt wieder rein. Bis gleich," verabschiedete sich Ron.  
  
Harry wollte noch kurz draußen bleiben und über das, was passiert war, nachdenken. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Cho machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, nein, sie hatte ihm noch gesagt, daß sie ihn mochte! Und sie hatte ihm etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt! Harry fühlte sich irgendwie wie in Trance.  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine Stimme hörte und sich jemand neben ihn setzte.  
  
"Hi Harry," sagte Cho.  
  
"Oh, hallo!" Harry wurde sofort wieder rot.  
  
"Schöne Feier," sagte sie.  
  
"Ja," Harry nickte. "Aber anstrengend, die vielen Leute. Wollte ein bißchen Luft schnappen."  
  
"Kann ich gut verstehen." Cho pausierte. "Ich habe gehört, du wohnst bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante. Sie sind Muggel, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Wie ist es dort?"  
  
"Grauenvoll. Ich bin froh, wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin," sagte Harry wahrheitsgetreu.  
  
"Ist es denn so schlimm?"  
  
Harry nickte. "Wenn ich da bin, lassen sie mich alle Arbeit erledigen und zu Essen bekomme ich kaum etwas. Ja, uns Dudley und seine Freunde sind auch unerträglich."  
  
"Dudley?" wollte Cho wissen.  
  
"Mein Vetter," erklärte Harry. "Verwöhnt bis zum Umfallen."  
  
"Oh... Tut mir leid für dich!"  
  
"Na ja, ich hab' mich inzwischen dran gewöhnt. Außerdem hab' ich 'was, auf das ich mich freuen kann, das macht das Ganze doch noch erträglicher. Aber wo lebst du eigentlich?" Harry versuchte, von sich abzulenken.  
  
"Ich wohne mit meinen Eltern in York."  
  
"Und hast du Geschwister oder so 'was?" wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Nein," sie schüttelte den Kopf. Cho wollte nicht zu viel von sich erzählen, denn sie hatte ein schönes zu Hause. Ihr tat Harry leid. Plötzlich schaute sie auf die Uhr. "Oh je, schon 11:00 Uhr! Sorry, ich muß jetzt leider gehen, ich treffe mich mit meinen Eltern und wir fahren nach Hause."  
  
"Oh, dann..." Harry wollte etwas sagen, wußte aber nicht genau, was.  
  
"Ich schick' dir eine Eule," versprach Cho. "Viel Spaß noch. Tschau." Cho gab Harry noch einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange, wobei ihre Wangen einen rosafarbenen Touch bekamen. Dann stand sie auf, ging zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel, um ihre Jacke zu holen und anschließend das Pub zu verlassen.  
  
Harry faßte an die Stelle, an der Chos Mund seine Backe berührt hatten. Es war so schnell gegangen, trotzdem hatte er spüren können, wie weich ihre Lippen waren. Schließlich beschloß Harry, wieder zurück zur Feier zu gehen.  
  
Bis in die Morgenstunden wurde noch kräftig celebriert, schließlich fiel Harry, dem Sirius gemeinsam mit Ron ein Zimmer gebucht hatte, ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte er keine Alpträume und wachte erst wieder auf, als er kräftig geschüttelt wurde.  
  
Harry blinzelte verschlafen, dann sah er verschwommen das immer deutlicher werdende Gesicht von Ron.  
"Es ist schon 11:00 Uhr. Zeit zum Aufstehen. Sirius und Hermine sind schon vor zum Frühstück gegangen."  
  
Harry suchte sich gemächlich seine Kleider zusammen, ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder etwas munterer heraus. Ron erwartete ihn mit gespannter Miene, die Harry erst jetzt bemerkte, vorher war er noch viel zu schläfrig gewesen.  
  
"Und?" wieder begann Ron Harry, der solche Situationen wie nichts auf der Welt haßte, auszufragen.  
  
"Was und?"  
  
"Na, gestern... Nachdem ich rein gegangen bin, ist Cho rausgegangen."  
  
"Wir - haben - uns - nur - unterhalten," erklärte Harry mit extremem Nachdruck. Er hatte keine Lust, lange von Ron ausgequetscht zu werden. "Und jetzt lass' und frühstücken, ich hab' Hunger!"  
  
So machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter zu den anderen, die schon warteten.  
  
"Morgen Harry! Ausgeschlafen?" begrüßte ihn Sirius gut gelaunt. "Wie hat dir die Party gefallen?"  
  
"Super! Ron sagt, du hast das alles organisiert?"  
  
Sirius nickte. "Ja."  
  
"Vielen, vielen Dank! Es war echt schön!" Harry lächelte.  
  
Während sie sich über das reichhaltige Frühstück hermachten, fragte Harry kauend: "Hör' 'mal, Sirius, darf ich wirklich für den Rest der Ferien bei dir wohnen?"  
  
"Klar, wir werden gleich nach dem Frühstück losfahren. Wir haben einige Stunden Weg vor uns."  
  
"Und was macht ihr?" fragte Harry, nun an Ron und Hermine gewandt.  
  
"Ich fahre mit meinen Eltern nach Rußland. Dort soll es-" begann Hermine begeistert.  
  
"Ja, ja, ist schon gut Hermine. Wir wissen, daß es in Rußland sehr viel Interessantes zum Thema Zauberei zu sehen gibt!" Ron klang leicht genervt. "Ich werde mit meiner Familie nach Italien fahren. Mum und Dad wollten immer schon ans Mittelmeer. Sie werden mich auch gleich abholen, sind gestern Abend noch nach Hause gefahren, konnten es sich nicht leisten..." Rons Ohren liefen rot an.  
  
Bald machten sie sich wieder auf in ihre Zimmer, um all ihre Sachen zu packen und herunter zu holen. Kaum waren sie fertig, traf auch schon Mr Weasley ein, der sich mit Ron auf den Heimweg machte, indem er Flohpulver in den Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels schüttete, laut und deutlich "Fuchsbau" sagte und ins Feuer trat, Ron tat es ihm nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte gleich.  
  
Einige Minuten später erschienen auch Hermines Eltern, die mit einem Muggelauto gekommen waren. Nachdem sie Harry nachträglich zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatten, verabschiedete sich auch Hermine und die Familie verließ den Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
Nun waren nur noch Harry und Sirius übrig. Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Wirt des Pubs, nahmen ihr Gepäck und machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Muggel-Auto, mit dem sie am vorigen Abend gekommen waren.  
  
"Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn wir mit diesem - ähm - Auto fahren? Dumbledore meint, es würde am wenigsten Aufsehen erregen."  
  
"Warum sollte es mich denn stören?" fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
"Ach, ich weiß auch nicht... Ach ja, du weißt ja noch gar nicht, wo wir hinfahren!"  
  
"Ja, genau! Das wollte ich die ganze Zeit lang schon fragen!"  
  
Sirius knallte den Kofferraum zu, ging zur Fahrertür und öffnete diese, dann stieg er ein. Harry tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"Also, wo wohnst du?" fragte Harry.  
  
Sirius ließ den Motor an, parkte aus und fuhr auf die Straße. "Dumbledore hat mir eine Wohnung in Lincoln besorgt. Wir werden ungefähr vier Stunden Fahrt haben."  
  
Harry wartete etwas, dann fragte er das, was ihm schon lange auf der Zunge lag. "Ähm- Hat das Ministerium inzwischen schon etwas wegen Voldemort unternommen?"  
  
"Nein, Fudge glaubt immer noch, wir wollen ihn verarschen. Er glaubt an Gerüchte und in die Luft gestellte Behauptungen, hält seine Augen geschlossen vor dem Offensichtlichen, nur weil dies seine Traumwelt zerstören würde. Nein, ich glaube, wenn wir uns in dieser Angelegenheit an Fudge halten, können wir gleich einpacken," sagte Sirius sachlich. "Wenn wir etwas erreichen wollen, müssen sich alle vernünftigen Zauberer und Hexen, die, die nicht die Augen schließen vor der Zukunft, zusammenschließen und aktiv werden. Aber Dumbledore glaubt immer noch, Fudge überzeugen zu können. Und dieser spielt in der Zwischenzeit auch noch mit dem Gedanken, Dumbledore den Posten des Schulleiters zu entreißen. Irgendwie ist im Moment alles etwas kompliziert. Aber ich möchte jetzt lieber über ein erfreulicheres Thema sprechen, Harry."  
  
Nun befanden sie sich auf der Autobahn, Sirius beschleunigte. Er drehte das Radio an. Es lief gerade ein leicht poppiger Song, den Harry kannte.  
  
"Das sind die Spice Girls," stellte er fest. "Dudley liebt sie, er hat das Lied mindestens tausend Mal gehört."  
  
Sirius und Harry hörten auf den Text und beiden wurde das Herz irgendwie schwer.  
  
Mama, I love you  
Mama, I care  
Mama, I love you  
Mama, my friend  
You're my friend  
  
"Sirius?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Bitte erzähl' mir über meine Eltern."  
  
"James war ein toller Freund, hat mich nie im Stich gelassen. Wir haben immer alles zusammen gemacht. Man konnte ihm alles anvertrauen, er erzählte nichts weiter, wenn man es nicht wollte. War immer dabei, wenn es darum ging, etwas anzustellen." Es war sichtlich schwer für Sirius, über seinen verstorbenen Freund zu sprechen. Er schaute Harry an, der begierig darauf wartete, mehr zu erfahren, also fuhr er fort, auch wenn es schmerzhaft war. "Er- Er war genauso wie du, Harry. Ja, ich erinnere mich sehr gut an unsere gemeinsame Zeit. James, Remus, Peter und ich... Und die Mädchen..." Sirius erzählte noch lange über seine Schulzeit mit den anderen. Für ihn war es wohl die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen.  
  
Dann kam er wieder auf Harry zu sprechen. Er wollte mehr über ihn und seine Zeit in Hogwarts und natürlich auch über das Leben bei den Dursleys wissen. So erzählte Harry alles über die Dursleys, wie sie ihn oft in den Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt hatten, wie er unter Dudley gelitten hatte, und wie schließlich ein Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Wie ihn die Dursleys nicht gehen lassen wollten, wie ihn Hagrid geholt hatte, und wie er schließlich sein ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts antrat. Er erzählte, wie er Ron und Hermine kennengelernt hatte, und natürlich auch von Draco Malfoy. Er berichtete über Quidditch und natürlich über ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer mit dem Stein der Weisen, dann über seine Ferien bei den Dursleys, die ihn in sein Zimmer gesperrt hatten. Ron und die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten ihn schließlich befreit und er wohnte für den Rest der Ferien bei ihnen. Darauf erfolgten Erzählungen über das neue Schuljahr und somit auch über die Kammer des Schreckens. Dann erzählte Harry, wie er in den folgenden Ferien seine Tante aufgeblasen hatte und mit dem Fliegenden Ritter zum Tropfenden Kessel gelangt war. Dann alles über Lupin und die Dementoren und über die Angst vor Sirius, der damals angeblich Harry töten wollte. Und dann wieder von seinen Ferien bei den Dursleys, bei denen er nun endlich einige kleine Freiheiten hatte, da er ja einen Schwerverbrecher und Mörder als Paten hatte. Harry hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, daß dieser unschuldig war. Als sie darauf zu sprechen kamen, mußten beide unwillkürlich grinsen. Als Harry jedoch begann, vom vierten Schuljahr zu erzählen, wurde die Stimmung bedrückter.  
  
"Lass' es, brauchst nicht weitererzählen! Die Geschichte kenne ich ja schon..." Nun waren sie schon von der Autobahn gefahren und sahen von weitem eine Stadt, teilweise auf einem Hügel, auf dem eine Burg und eine Kathedrale prangten. "So, jetzt nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann sind wir da."  
  
Durch einige kleine Straßen gelangten die beiden zu einem niedlichen, kleinen Haus mit großem Garten. Eine Garage stand direkt daneben. Sie fuhren hinein, Sirius stellte den Motor ab, beide stiegen aus und leerten den Kofferraum. Erst einige Meter von der Haustür entfernt, sahen sie, daß diese schon offen stand.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	3. Weiß

Weiß

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung signalisierte Sirius Harry, er solle ruhig sein und dicht hinter ihm bleiben. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Sie gingen langsam und vorsichtig, um möglichst keinen Lärm zu machen, auf die Haustür zu, ihre Zauberstäbe hatten sie gezückt.  
  
Sirius riß die Tür auf, niemand in Sicht. Sie betraten den Flur. Leises Keuchen und Ächzen drang in ihre Ohren, schnell gingen sie den Flur entlang und betraten das Wohnzimmer, wo sie fast der Schlag traf.  
  
Ein Blutrinnsal hatte sich über den Teppichboden direkt vor ihren Füßen ergossen, beide betrachteten geschockt die rote Flüssigkeit. In einer Ecke des Zimmers, an die Wand gelehnt, sahen sie "Remus!".  
  
"Si- Sirius," brachte Lupin unter größter Anstrengung heraus.  
  
"Was- was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius entsetzt.  
  
Harry, ganz starr vor Schreck, rührte sich nicht. Erst langsam erwachte er aus seiner Trance und bemerkte Lupins tiefe Fleischwunde auf der Bauchdecke.  
  
"Los, Harry, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" sagte Sirius bestimmt.  
  
"Ja, bringen wir ihn zu einem dieser Muggelärzte. Zu Magiern können wir nicht gehen, die erkennen dich," schlug Harry vor.  
  
"Gute Idee. Komm, wir bringen ihn ins Auto."  
  
Remus Lupin schien etwas sagen zu wollen, war aber zu schwach. Behutsam trugen ihn Sirius und Harry ins Auto, Sirius ließ den Wagen an, während Harry mit Lupin auf der Rückbank saß, ein Tuch auf die kräftig blutende Fleischwunde gepreßt.  
  
"Ganz hier in der Nähe ist ein Krankenhaus, ich habe es auf der Hinfahrt bemerkt. Fahr jetzt rechts ab, dann die nächste Straße links," sagte Harry.  
  
"Ein was?" Sirius war mit den Pharmazeutischen Einrichtungen der Muggel nicht vertraut.  
  
"Frag' nicht, fahr' einfach. Dort gibt es viele Muggelärzte," antwortete Harry blitzschnell, panisch auf das Tuch blickend, welches sich mehr und mehr mit Blut vollsaugte.  
  
Sirius trat aufs Gas, innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie angekommen. Harry und Sirius begaben sich mit Lupin so schnell wie möglich zum Eingang des Krankenhauses. Harry rannte vor, um einen Arzt oder eine Schwester zu holen, und war nach kaum einer halben Minute mit einem jungen Arzt im Schlepptau zurück. Dieser rief sofort sein Team zusammen, eine Trage wurde herbeigeschafft, auf die Lupin verfrachtet wurde, und schon waren alle im nächsten Behandlungsraum verschwunden, Harry und Sirius waren alleine.  
  
Sirius konnte seine extreme Nervosität nicht vor Harry verbergen, er schritt immer auf und ab. Harry, ebenfalls nervös und geschockt, überlegte. Sirius brach die Stille.  
  
"Was können wir denn jetzt noch tun?" fragte er.  
  
"Abwarten. Ich bin mir sicher, die Ärzte tun alles, was in ihrer Macht steht."  
  
"Hmmm... Was könnte denn passiert sein? Und warum war er eigentlich in meiner Wohnung?" überlegte Sirius.  
  
"Wir werden ihn sicher bald danach fragen können," sagte Harry und klang dabei viel optimistischer, als er sich überhaupt fühlte.  
  
Harry versuchte, Sirius zu beruhigen, leider ohne großen Erfolg, denn er selbst war zu aufgeregt, um Ruhe zu verbreiten. Harry zeigte seine innerliche Unruhe, indem er alle halbe Minute auf die Uhr schaute.  
  
Eine Krankenschwester kam, um Lupins Personalien aufzunehmen. Nachdem sie von Sirius und Harry die nötigen Auskünfte erhalten hatte, ging sie wieder.  
  
Wie konnte diese Sache passiert sein? Würde Lupin es schaffen? Harry hatte Angst, sie waren zu spät für seinen ehemaligen Lehrer aus Hogwarts und Freund seines Vaters und Sirius gekommen. Er war sich sicher, daß Sirius es nicht verkraften würde, seinen letzten Freund aus der damaligen Zeit zu verlieren.  
  
In seinem dritten Schuljahr hatte Harry Lupin kennengelernt, er hatte ihm im Hogwartsexpress vor dem Dementor beschützt und ihm auch gezeigt, wie man diese abwehren konnte. In seiner ganzen Schulzeit war Remus Lupin sein Lieblingslehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen. Doch nach nur einem Jahr verließ er die Schule, weil die Tatsache, daß er ein Werwolf war, ans Licht kam und er Angst hatte, die Schüler könnten sich vor ihm fürchten und die Eltern könnten sich beschweren. Damals war Harry der Abschied schwer gefallen.  
  
Inzwischen war schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen und die beiden hatten noch keine Neuigkeiten über Remus Lupins Befinden. Nachdem weitere Minuten vergangen waren, kam endlich der Arzt, der sie empfangen hatte, auf sie zu, um ihnen alle Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Mit gespannten Mienen schritten Harry und Sirius auf ihn zu.  
  
"Wir konnten die Blutung stoppen und die Wunde säubern," erklärte der Arzt freundlich.  
  
"Wird er durchkommen?" fragte Harry sofort.  
  
"Das kann ich Ihnen leider noch nicht sagen. Wir können im Moment nur abwarten."  
  
Harry und Sirius waren kaum erleichtert, immer noch hatten sie wahnsinnige Angst, nie wieder mit Remus sprechen zu können, ihn zu verlieren. Der junge Arzt berichtete weiter und versicherte ihnen, daß er sich sofort melden würde, wenn eine sich Änderung getan hätte.  
  
Harry dachte nach, was am besten zu tun sei. Sirius schien ebenfalls zu überlegen. Sie mußten Dumbledore benachrichtigen. Er wußte sicher, was zu tun war. "Sirius, wir müssen Dumbledore eine Eule schicken."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Bleib' du ruhig hier. Ich kann schnell zu dir nach Hause laufen, es ist ja nicht sehr weit. Von dort aus schicke ich Hedwig los." bot Harry an.  
  
Sirius stimmte zu, und so trennten sich ihre Wege. Sirius ging weiterhin im Warteraum auf und ab, Harry rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, zurück zu Sirius kleinem Haus.  
  
Rechts. Die Straße lang. Langsam rasselte Harrys Atem. Aber er rannte unbeirrt weiter. Nachdem er links abgebogen war, konnte er schon von Weitem Sirius zu Hause sehen. Er beeilte sich nun noch mehr und traf schließlich keuchend bei Hedwig ein.  
  
Sofort suchte er ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder, dann schreib er einen Brief an Dumbledore. Daß er in Eile war, konnte man Harrys Schrift ansehen. Schnell beendete er den Brief, band ihn an Hedwigs Bein und nachdem ihr Harry gesagt hatte, sie solle zu Dumbledore fliegen und er würde im Krankenhaus auf sie warten, schwang sich die treue Schneeeule hoch in die Lüfte und verschwand in Sekundenschnelle aus Harrys Sichtweite.  
  
Genauso schnell wie vorhin machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück ins Krankenhaus. Er beschloß, zuerst im Warteraum nach Sirius zu sehen.  
  
Die Ellenbogen in die Knie gestützt, den Kopf in den Händen, schaute Sirius auf den Boden.  
  
"Ist- ist etwas passier?" Harry war besorgt. Gab es schlechte Neuigkeiten, oder hatte Sirius seine Nervosität etwas gezügelt?  
  
"Nein, es gibt keine Neuigkeiten."  
  
Harry war erleichtert, war aber immer noch sehr angespannt, denn immer noch überlegte er sich, ob Remus Lupin überhaupt noch Chancen hatte, und ob er sonst noch irgend etwas tun konnte, doch ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Sie konnten nur abwarten und in der Nähe sein, für alle Fälle.  
  
~~~  
  
Weiß. - Alles Weiß. - Überall Weiß. - Weißer Nebel? - Weiße Luft? - Weißer Raum? - Weißes Licht? - Weiße Dunkelheit? - Nichts als Weiß. - Weißes Nichts.  
  
Was war das? - Warum war alles weiß? - Warum? - Wo war dieser Ort? - War dies ein Ort? - Was war dies überhaupt? - War dies einfach nur... - Weiß?  
  
Ein leiser Hall verbreitete sich. - Allmählich, sehr allmählich immer lauter werdend. - Tock. - Was war das? - Tock. - Schon wieder. - Tock. - Es wurde lauter. - Tock. - Noch lauter. - Tock. - Schon wieder. - Geradeaus. - Geradeaus war ein Schatten. - Kein Weiß? - Nein, ein Schatten. - Er näherte sich. - Seine Umrisse wurden klarer? - Ein Mensch? - Ja. - Kein Zweifel. - Ein Mensch. - Er hielt inne. - Wieder Tock. - Er ging weiter. - Oder war es eine sie? - Nein, ein er. - Die Umrisse wurden noch klarer. - War... - War es... - "James?" - Ein lauter Hall ertönte. - Einen Schritt. - Noch einen Schritt. - Und noch einen. - Nun konnte man endlich das Gesicht erkennen. - "James!" - Erneut lautes Hallen. - Dieses Mal konnte man das ausgesprochene Wort verstehen. - Ja, er war es wirklich. - Ein paar Schritte noch. - Jetzt... - Jetzt standen sie sich endlich gegenüber.  
  
"Remus." - Die Stimmte war sanft. - Sie hallte nicht sehr stark wieder. - Man konnte sie gut verstehen.  
  
"Bist... bist du es wirklich?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
War es wahr? - Konnte es wahr sein? - Was das wirklich James?  
  
"Komm mit!"  
  
"Aber wohin?"  
  
"Komm einfach, es ist eine Überraschung!" - Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Gegenüber aus. - Ein warmes, angenehmes Lächeln. - Alles schien leicht. - Alles schien irgendwie zu schweben. - Das Weiß war angenehm. - Es konnte nichts schaden, seinem alten Freund zu folgen. - Ein paar Schritte... - Und noch ein paar. - Ein langer Weg. - Ein langer, weißer Weg. - Dort. - In der Ferne war etwas. - Es war nicht weiß. - Es war dunkel. - Was war es? - Man konnte es noch nicht erkennen. - Es war zu weit entfernt. - Es kam näher. - Nur noch einige Meter und es war in Sichtweite. - Ein Schritt. - Noch ein Schritt. - Und noch ein Schritt. - Jetzt. - Endlich konnte man es erkennen. - Ein großes, schwarzes Tor. - Es war hölzern. - Noch ein Schritt. - Jetzt erkannte man viele feine Verzierungen. - Noch ein paar Schritte. - Und noch ein paar. - Nun befand sich das Tor nur noch knappe zwei Meter entfernt. - James ging einige Schritte vor. - Er öffnete das Tor. - Es quietschte. - Wenn man durch das Tor blickte, sah man eine Landschaft. - Eine Landschaft mit vielen Grünpflanzen, viel Natur. - Man sah Tiere. - Und Sonnenschein. - Alles wirkte paradiesisch. - Alles war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. - Alles wirkte unecht. - Genauso wie das Weiß.  
  
"Remus, komm', reich' mir deine Hand."  
  
Sollte er? - Oder sollte er nicht? - Langsam streckte er die Hand in Richtung James aus. - Noch einige Zentimeter bis zur Berührung. - Lupin stockte. - Sollte er wirklich? - Er war sich unsicher. - Was würde passieren, wenn er James die Hand reichte? - Alles schien ihm so irreal, Lupin wußte nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. - Er zog seine Hand zurück. - Plötzlich war James verschwunden, das Tor ebenfalls. - Wieder war da nur der Hall. - Und das Weiß. - Das reine Weiß. - Nichts als Weiß - Das weiße Nichts.  
  


Author's Note:  
Yeah! So, die Überarbeitungen der Kapitel sind beendet, jetzt kann ich mich in aller Ruhe der Fortsetzung widmen.  
Kommentare bitte an RealChoChang@gmx.net!  
Cho ^^  
  
  


Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	4. Erste Begegnung

Erste Begegnung

"Harry, aufstehen!"  
  
"Nein, ich will noch etwas liegen bleiben," murmelte der Angesprochene schlaftrunken. "Es ist doch noch Nacht!"  
  
"Von mir aus, aber mach' mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn du den Hogwarts-Express verpaßt!"  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Das habe ich ja total vergessen!"  
  
Harry, der sich vorher noch schläfrig hin und her gewälzt hatte, sprang aus dem Bett. "Mist, ich habe noch gar nicht gepackt!"  
  
Schnell rannte er umher und packte Umhänge, Bücher, Pergament und Tinte in einen riesengroßen Koffer, dessen Innenraum magisch vergrößert worden war, während Sirius das Frühstück vorbereitete, welches aus Spiegeleiern, Speck und Bohnen auf Toast bestand.  
  
"Sirius, hast Du meinen Federkiel gesehen?" fragte Harry, nun schon leicht panisch, da er Angst hatte, nicht rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.  
  
"Der müßte im Wohnzimmer liegen. Moment, ich schau' nach." Sirius ging ins Wohnzimmer um festzustellen, daß der gesuchte Federkiel auf dem kleinen Ziertisch neben dem dunkelbraunen Sessel lag. "Ich hab' ihn, Harry!"  
  
Sirius ging die kleine Treppe herauf, die zu dem Zimmer führte, in dem Harry die Ferien über geschlafen hatte, und gab Harry den Federkiel. Dieser packte ihn schnell zu den anderen Sachen in den Koffer. "Puh! Fertig!"  
  
"Gut, dann lass' uns frühstücken!" sagte Sirius gut gelaunt.  
  
Sirius nahm Harrys Koffer und trug ihn die Treppe herunter, Harry, der sich um Hedwig in ihrem Käfig kümmerte, folgte ihm.  
  
In aller Eile schaufelten Harry und sein Pate ihr Frühstück in ihre Münder, sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatten sie aufgegessen und Harrys Gepäck im Wagen verstaut. Sirius trat aufs Gaspedal und das Auto setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Während der Fahrt dachte Harry über alles nach, was er in den Ferien erlebt hatte. Die riesige Geburtstagsparty, Remus Lupin verletzt, Mundungus Fletcher zu Besuch.  
  
Sirius hatte wirklich versucht, es ihm schön zu machen, hatte vermutlich immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Harry die ganze zeit bei den Dursleys hatte leben müssen. Das war aber auf keinen Fall Sirius Schuld. Trotzdem hatte Harry seine Ferien sehr genossen, von Lupins Verletzungen abgesehen.  
  
Das schönste war jedoch der Briefwechsel per Eule mit Cho. Sie schien sich ziemlich gelangweilt zu haben, Harry hatte sehr viele Eulen von ihr bekommen. Irgendwie wußte er nun sehr viel über sie und er mochte sie immer mehr.  
  
Als Harry mit Sirius in der Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen von seinen Schulsachen war, war Harry Cho über den Weg gelaufen. Sie hatten sich gemeinsam in den Eissalon gesetzt und sich lange Zeit unterhalten, während Sirius noch einiges in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen hatte.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit begann Harry mit Sirius eine Unterhaltung über den Briefverkehr der Muggel und den der Zauberer.  
  
Nach ungefähr vier Stunden Fahrt kamen sie schließlich in London an, parkten den Wagen in der Nähe des Bahnhofes und machten sich mit Koffer und Eulenkäfig auf zum Gleis neundreiviertel.  
  
Schon von Weitem erkannte Harry seinen besten Freund Ron mit seinem knallroten Haar, neben dem ihre gemeinsame beste Freundin Hermine stand. Einige Meter hinter ihnen konnte Harry Ginny, Fred und George, die nun ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts antraten, und Mrs Weasley erkennen.  
  
Harry und Sirius beschleunigten ihre Schritte. Schon bald hatten sie die Gruppe erreicht und wurden herzlich empfangen. Mrs Weasley umarmte Harry und begann dann eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Sirius während Harry Hermines atemberaubenden Erzählungen über ihren Rußlandaufenthalt und Rons Ausführungen über seinen Urlaub in Italien lauschte.  
  
"Kinder, schnell, der Zug fährt gleich!" Unter all der Wiedersehensfreude hatten die Acht vollkommen die Zeit vergessen.  
  
Fred und George gingen mit ihrem Gepäckwagen vor und rollten auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn zu, einige Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden. Ginny und Ron, Harry und Hermine und anschließend auch Mrs Weasley und Sirius taten es ihnen gleich.  
  
Zum Abschied nahm Molly Weasley noch einmal alle ihre Kinder, dann auch Hermine Harry in den Arm. Harry bedankte sich noch einmal bei Sirius für die schöne Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten und versprach ihm, eine Eule zu schicken, nachdem sie angekommen waren.  
  
Alle Weasleys und Hermine waren schon im Zug, der gerade begann, loszufahren, als Harry Sirius zuwinkend auf die Tür zurannte, die Ron für ich offenhielt, und so gerade noch den Hogwarts-Express erreichte, der in Sekundenschnelle beschleunigte.  
  
Fred und George hatten sich schon auf der Suche nah ihrem Freund Lee Jordan durch den halben Zug geschlagen, Hermine, Ginny und Ron, gefolgt von Harry, der einige Meter Abstand hielt, um den anderen nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken, begaben sich nun auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil.  
  
Schließlich fanden sie am Ende des Zuges eins. Ginny und Hermine ließen sich auf den Fensterplätzen nieder, Ron setzte sich neben Hermine, Harry ließ sich neben Ginny nieder. Auf den freien Platz neben Ron hatten sie die Eulenkäfige von Pig, der aufgeregt umherflatterte, und Hedwig, die genervt von Pigs aufgeregtem Radau ihr Gefieder säuberte, gestellt.  
  
Schnell waren alle in Gespräche über die Ferien vertieft. Ginny gab ihre Meinung über den Italienaufenthalt ihrer Familie bekannt, Hermine erzählte von Frankreich.  
  
"Und was hast du gemacht, Harry?" wollte Ron wissen.  
  
Nun erzählte Harry, der bis jetzt nur gespannt zugehört hatte, über seine Ferien und alle spitzten die Ohren. "Also, nach der Party bin ich mit Sirius nach Lincoln gefahren. Er hat dort ein kleines Haus. Also wir dort ankamen, fanden wir es offen vor. Sirius war sich sicher, daß er es abgeschlossen hatte. Wie auch immer, wir sind reingegangen und haben Lupin gefunden. Er lag blutend am Boden und war schwer verletzt."  
  
Bei diesen Worten stieß Hermine einen erstickten Entsetzensschrei aus, Ginny umklammerte ihre Armlehne, während Ron nur ganz ruhig dasaß. Er schien den Schock im Stillen besser auffassen zu können.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert? Erzähl weiter, Harry!" forderte Ron.  
  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. "Okay. Sirius und ich haben ihn in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht, dort haben sie ihn so gut wie möglich zusammengeflickt. Er liegt seitdem aber im Koma und ist noch nicht aufgewacht. Sein Zustand ist stabil, er ist nur nicht bei Bewußtsein. Natürlich haben wir Dumbledore verständigt, er ist auch gekommen, um sich die Sache anzusehen. Er hat gesagt, wir können nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten."  
  
Hermine war entsetzt. "Aber können wir denn wirklich nichts tun?"  
  
"Nein, was er braucht ist einfach Ruhe und Zeit." Harry pausierte. "Jedenfalls haben Sirius und ich die Ferien in vollen Zügen genossen. Wir hatten auch Besuch von Mundungus Fletcher. Erinnert ihr euch vielleicht noch? Dumbledore hatte ihn doch erwähnt. Er war zusammen mit Sirius, Moody und Lupin Auroren."  
  
Ja, Hermine und Ron erinnerten sich noch daran, wie Dumbledore ihn am Ende des letzten Schuljahres erwähnt hatte. "Und, wie war er?"  
  
"Er ist groß und schlank, hat dunkles, glattes Haar, daß ihm bis auf die Schultern hängt. Ziemlich pessimistisch, selten gut gelaunt, aber trotzdem sehr sympathisch." erzählte Harry.  
  
"Und warum war er da? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er nur so gekommen ist, er muß doch irgendeinen Grund gehabt haben, oder?"  
  
"Er hat Sirius irgendeine Nachricht von Dumbledore überbracht, über eine neue Aufgabe..." sagte Harry nachdenklich.  
  
"Was für eine Aufgabe?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte nicht mitgekriegt, um was für eine Aufgabe es sich handelte. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hatte Harry das damals auch gar nicht interessiert, er war in Gedanken eher bei Lupin gewesen, doch jetzt war er schon neugierig, und wollte wissen, was für eine Aufgabe sein Pate erfüllen sollte.  
  
So verlief der Rest der Zugfahrt sehr friedlich, die Hexe mit dem Imbißwagen kam in der Mittagszeit vorbei und verkaufte den Fünfen ein paar Kesselkuchen und Kürbissaft, bis Draco Malfoy, begleitet von seinem aus Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe bestehenden Anhang, die Abteiltür öffnete.  
  
"Ah, Potty, Wiesel, Schlammblut und Co.!"  
  
Bevor Draco weiterschnarren konnte, unterbrach ihn Ron. "Hau ab, Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh, nur nicht zu freundlich!" konterte Draco mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen. "Ich geh ja schon wieder."  
  
So hatten die vier Jugendlichen wieder ihre Ruhe. Ron und Harry diskutierten über Quidditch, Hermine und Ginny zogen es vor, sich aus dieser Unterhaltung herauszuhalten und widmeten sich der Frage, wer wohl im nächsten Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten würde. Ron hatte sich schließlich in das Gespräch der Mädchen eingemischt, Harry war inzwischen ziemlich schläfrig geworden und döste nun vor sich hin.  
  
Bäume? Ein Wald? Der Verbotene Wald? Ja, der Verbotene Wald. Was war das? Ein Rascheln? Dort, auf dem Boden, Glanz. Etwas, etwas von hellem Licht umgeben. Aber was war es? Einen Schritt näher. Noch einen Schritt. Halt. Es war ein Tier. Aber was für eins? Noch ein Schritt vorwärts. Und noch einer. Langsam verdeutlichten sich die Umrisse...  
  
"Harry! Harry! Aufwachen, wir sind da." Harry war eingeschlafen und wurde nun von Ron wachgerüttelt. Gähnend rappelte er sich auf und holte seinen Koffer von der Gepäckablage, dann klemmte er noch Hedwigs Käfig unter den Arm und verließ mit Ron den Hogwarts-Express, die Mädchen waren schon vorgegangen.  
  
Harry schwirrte der Kopf, ihm war etwas schwindelig. Was war das für ein merkwürdiger Traum gewesen? Sicherlich hatte ihm seine Phantasie 'mal wieder einen Streich gespielt, allerdings hatte Harry das Gefühl, daß sich hinter seinem Traum mehr als das verbarg, warum, konnte er nicht erklären, er fühlte es einfach.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	5. Einteilung

Einteilung

Gleich würden sie endlich wieder in Hogwarts sein!  
  
Auch wenn sich Harry bei Sirius sehr wohl gefühlt hatte, gefiel es ihm in Hogwarts doch am besten. Es war eben schon seit vier Jahren sein einzig wahres zu Hause und er kannte es inzwischen besser als fast alle anderen der Schüler.  
  
Beladen mit ihren Taschen und Koffern, die sie dieses Mal vor dem Zug abluden, um den Hauselfen etwas Arbeit zu ersparen, verließen Harry und Ron nun als fast die letzten Schüler den Hogwarts-Express.  
  
Harry hielt Ausschau nach seinem Freund Hagrid, doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Seltsam, dachte Harry, doch er ließ sich dadurch nicht weiter irritieren.  
  
Die Kutschen, die alle älteren Schüler zum Schloß fuhren, warteten schon und waren auch schon fast mit allen Schülern gefüllt.  
  
Ginny und Hermine hatten den Jungs, die sich nun zu ihnen gesellten, Plätze freigehalten. Gerade als Harry und Ron sich niedergelassen hatten, setzten sich die Fahrzeuge auch schon in Bewegung in Richtung Schloß.  
  
Schon nach wenigen Minuten waren sie angekommen. Gemeinsam stiegen die vier Freunde aus und machten sich gemächlich auf zur Großen Halle. Dort würden bald die neuen Erstkläßler in die vier Häuser, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, eingeteilt werden, anschließend würde es ein köstliches Festmahl geben, bei dem man sich den Bauch mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten vollschlagen konnte.  
  
Nun hatten sie den Eingang erreicht. Ginny, die einige ihrer Freunde entdeckte, ließ die anderen alleine und gesellte sich zu ihren Zimmergenossinnen.  
  
"Kommt, wir setzen uns," sagte Harry, woraufhin die drei einige Schritte zum Gryffindor-Tisch machten, bis sie hinter sich die Stimme Minerva McGonagalls hörten. Hermine, Harry und Ron blieben stehen und drehten sich um.  
  
"Würden Sie bitte mit mir kommen? Ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen." Während die Professorin redete, blickte sie alle drei an.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine folgen ihr. Was wollte Professor McGonagall von ihnen? Sie erinnerten sich nicht, irgend etwas ausgefressen zu haben.  
  
Nachdem sie das Büro erreicht und betreten hatten, gebot ihnen Professor McGonagall, Platz zu nehmen.  
  
"Tut mir leid, daß ich Sie belästigen muß. Ich werde mich beeilen. Ich bin sicher, wir werden vor dem Fest fertig sein."  
  
"Um was geht es denn, Professor?" Ron war neugierig.  
  
"Dann will ich Sie nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Es geht um den Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler."  
  
"Ja, und was hat das mit uns zu tun?" Harry konnte nicht erahnen, was er damit am Hut haben sollte.  
  
"Das, Mr. Potter, wollte ich gerade erläutern. Für Gryffindor ist noch kein neuer Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden, da wir uns nicht zwischen Ihnen entscheiden konnten. Sie haben alle großen Mut bewiesen, auch wenn Sie die Regeln oftmals dabei verletzt haben. Ich glaube, es ist auch sehr wichtig, zu erkennen, wann man eine Regel brechen darf. Sie haben mir auch Ihr Einschätzungsvermögen bewiesen."  
  
Den dreien klappten die Münder vor Erstaunen auf. Sie hörten der Professorin weiter zu.  
  
"Wäre es möglich, daß Sie das unter sich selbst ausmachen? Ansonsten müssen Professor Dumbledore und ich irgendeine andere Lösung finden."  
  
Harry war für einen Moment lang die Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Die Vorstellung, Vertrauensschüler zu sein, war schon reizvoll, allerdings, dachte Harry, hatte es eigentlich Ron am meisten verdient, den Posten zu bekommen. Er mußte sich immer mit seinen Brüdern messen, und das war eine Gelegenheit zu zeigen, daß er ihnen in nichts nachstand.  
  
"Ich finde, Ron sollte den Posten übernehmen," sagten Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Mund und grinsten sich daraufhin an.  
  
Ron konnte es nicht fassen. "Ich?"  
  
Professor McGonagall schien fröhlich und gut gelaunt, da sie die Sache ja sehr schnell abgewickelt hatte. "Hiermit ernenne ich Sie zum Vertrauensschüler, Mr. Weasley." Sie überreichte Ron lächelnd das silbern glänzende Abzeichen. "Somit wäre alles geklärt. Sie können nun zurück in die Große Halle gehen, das Fest wird gleich beginnen." Bevor sie den Raum verließ drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Ach ja, das Paßwort ist Drachenblutkonzentrat'."  
  
~~~  
  
Nun saßen die drei bei ihren Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch. Sie konnten immer noch nicht fassen, was eben passiert war. Natürlich freuten sie sich sehr, jedoch schien es den dreien irgendwie irreal.  
  
Aus ihrer Trance gerissen wurden sie, als Professor McGonagall den Sprechenden Hut auf einem Schemel in der Mitte des Raums plazierte. Der Hut sang, wie jedes Jahr, ein neues Lied.  
  
Während der Hut sein Lied performte schaute Harry so unauffällig wie möglich zum Ravenclaw-Tisch herüber. Schnell hatte er Cho im Blickfeld. Gerade war eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares in ihr Gesicht gerutscht. Sie strich sie zurück hinter ihr Ohr. Da bemerkte sie Harry und lächelte zu ihm herüber. Harry lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann wieder dem Hut zu, der gerade mit seinem Lied fertig war.  
  
Nun kamen die Neuen nach und nach vorne, setzten den Hut auf und wurden in die vier Häuser eingeteilt. Harry war auf die neuen Gryffindors gespannt. Hoffentlich waren ein paar aufgeweckte Typen dabei.  
  
Von "Alberts, Jason", der nach Hufflepuff geschickt wurde, bis zu "Lewis, Cathrin", die eine neue Ravenclaw war, wurden nur wenige der Kleinen nach Gryffindor geschickt. Die meisten von ihnen waren sehr schüchtern und unauffällig.  
  
Als "McGonagall, Lara" ausgerufen wurde, legte sich Totenstille über die Halle. War das wirklich die Tochter der Professorin?  
  
Lara ging mit gezielten und flotten Schritten zum Hut und setzte ihn auf, dieser rief unmittelbar "Gryffindor".  
  
Während der kurzen Zeit hatte Harry das Mädchen durchgehend gemustert. Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar, welches ihr offen und locker über die Schultern hing. Besonders dünn und zierlich war sie nicht, allerdings hatte sie ein sehr nettes Gesicht.  
  
Lara erhob sich und verbeugte sich übertrieben feierlich. Die Anspannung hatte sie somit besiegt, denn überall aus der Halle dröhnte nun schallendes Gelächter.  
  
Sie hatte es geschafft. Grinsend ging Lara zu den anderen Gryffindors. Sie setzte sich neben Harry, der dichter an Ron gerückt war, um einen Platz freizumachen. Die Kleine hatte schon eine sehr lustige Art und Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, ob sie wirklich Minerva McGonagalls Tochter war, oder nicht.  
  
"Hi!" Harry begrüßte das Mädchen lächelnd.  
  
"Hallo," gab Lara zurück und redete ununterbrochen weiter: "Oh, ich bin ja so froh, daß ich in Gryffindor bin. Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich es schon halbwegs erwartet, ach, ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls ist es hier bis jetzt einfach klasse! Also, ich bin Lara McGonagall. Und wer bist du?"  
  
Wow! Daß jemand so schnell reden konnte hätte Harry nicht geglaubt, wenn er nicht gerade den Beweis dazu präsentiert bekommen hätte.  
  
"Harry Potter. Und das sind Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger." Harry hatte der Neuen auch gleich seine Freunde vorgestellt, damit die Kleine schon ein paar Bekanntschaften hatte, außerdem wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit etwas von sich ablenken, er haßte es, wenn die Leute auf seine Narbe stierten.  
  
"Harry Potter? Wow! Bin ich froh, daß ich dich kennenlernen darf! Ich habe schon so viel über dich gehört, aber ich glaube, das dürfte für dich nichts Neues sein! Dich nervt es bestimmt, diesen Satz hast du sicherlich schon öfter als tausend Mal gehört, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte. Er war erstaunt, wie aufgeschlossen und freundlich Lara war. Ganz anders als ihre Mutter. Da fiel ihm ein, daß er ja gar nicht sicher wußte, ob seine Verwandlungs-Lehrerin wirklich Laras Mutter war.  
  
"Sag' 'mal, ist Professor McGonagall deine Mutter?" fragte Harry frei heraus, "Sorry, wenn ich jetzt so direkt und indiskret frage, aber es interessiert mich sehr."  
  
"Entschuldige dich doch für so 'was nicht! Ich rede auch nie um den heißen Brei herum. Ach, was laber' ich wieder für einen Mist! Ich rede ja gerade selbst um den heißen Brei herum. Also, um jetzt zur Sache zu kommen. Ja, Minerva McGonagall ist meine Mutter. Und jetzt willst du gleich noch irgend etwas über Eingriff in Privatsphäre sagen, aber das kannst du dir gleich sparen. Mir ist es egal, ob alle wissen, wer meine Mutter ist, oder nicht. Schließlich schäme ich mich ja nicht für sie oder ähnliches. Ach, du weißt schon, was ich sagen will."  
  
Harry mußte lachen. Wow! Jetzt hatte sie ihre vorige Redegeschwindigkeit übertroffen. Das wirklich Bewundernswerte daran war, daß man jedes Wort klar und deutlich verstand. Harry hätte das nicht so hinbekommen.  
  
Als sich Harry wieder gefangen hatte, fiel ihm auf, daß im Saal wieder Totenstille herrschte. Harry blickte in die Mitte der Halle. Dort setzte gerade ein Mädchen den Hut auf. Sie war extrem klein und sehr zierlich für ihr Alter. Die Kleine hatte für ein Mädchen ziemlich harte Gesichtszüge, wirkte allerdings doch sympathisch auf Harry. Ihr schwarzes Haar war schulterlang und gewellt.  
  
Der Hut verharrte eine lange Zeit. Nach einigen Minuten ließ er schließlich ein lautes "Ravenclaw!" vernehmen.  
  
Lautes Gemurmel vergleichbar mit dem Geräuschpegel eines Bienenschwarms brach los. Ron stieß Harry in die Rippen. "Harry! Hey, Harry. Was denkst du davon?"  
  
"Was denke ich wovon?" Harry hatte nicht mitbekommen, wer das Mädchen war und was Ron und alle anderen so besonderes an ihr fanden. "Ich hab nicht mitbekommen, wer das ist."  
  
"Harry, das ist Jenny Snape. Dem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten! Aber warum ist sie nicht in Slytherin?" Ron klang leicht verächtlich, was ihm aber keineswegs zu verdenken war, wenn man sich an Severus Snapes Gemeinheiten erinnerte.  
  
Harry machte große Augen. "Jenny SNAPE? Die Tochter von Severus Snape? Snape hat eine Tochter?"  
  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Lehrertisch und beobachtete Snape. Er lächelte zum Ravenclaw-Tisch herüber und schien keineswegs verärgert darüber, daß seine vermeindliche Tochter nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war. Vielleicht war sie ja auch gar nicht seine Tochter? Aber diese Ähnlichkeit! Harry würde es bestimmt bald herausfinden.  
  
Der Rest der Auswahl ging mehr oder weniger an Harry vorbei. Er beobachtete abwechselnd Snape, Jenny, McGonagall und Lara. Schließlich waren alle neuen Schüler eingeteilt und das Festmahl begann. Harry ließ es sich sichtlich schmecken, genauso wie alle anderen um ihn herum.  
  
Er ließ sich von Lara über Hogwarts ausfragen und beantwortete alle Fragen bereitwillig und ausführlich.  
  
Schließlich waren alle zum bersten gefüllt, Dumbledore erhob sich noch zu einigen Worten, dann verließen alle die Große Halle.  
  
In dem unheimlichen Gewühl verlor Harry Ron und Hermine und stieß auf Cho, die ihn lächelnd begrüßte. "Hi Harry!"  
  
"Oh, hallo," sagte Harry, 'mal wieder rot anlaufend. Obwohl er schon einige Zeit mit Cho verbracht hatte und sie nun ziemlich gut kannte, wollte sich dieses peinliche rot werden bei ihm nicht einstellen.  
  
"Wollen wir uns morgen treffen?" fragte Cho. "Wir könnten ein wenig Quidditch trainieren, oder? Wir sind ja beide noch nicht eingeflogen."  
  
"Gerne!" Harry fand die Idee klasse und er freute sich wahnsinnig.  
  
Schließlich verabschiedete sich Cho. "Okay, dann bis morgen, direkt nach dem Unterricht unten am Quidditch-Feld, ja?"  
  
"Ja, bis dann!"  
  
Harry ging nun auch zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und war froh, als er sich in sein Bett fallen lassen konnte. Blitzschnell war er eingeschlafen.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	6. Wunderschön, das Fliegen

Wunderschön, das Fliegen

Eine Melodie! - Eine helle, melancholische Melodie erfüllte den Raum. - Endlich! - So lange war da nur Weiß gewesen. - Weißes Nichts.  
  
Remus Lupin schaute sich blitzartig um. - Dort in der Ferne war etwas! - Doch was? - Lupin rannte so schnell er konnte. - Er beschleunigte seine Schritte mehr und mehr. - Immer schneller und schneller wurde er. - Noch ein paar Meter, dann würde er sehen können, was da war. - Fünf Meter. - Vier Meter. - Drei Meter. - Zwei Meter. - Ein Meter.  
  
Vor Schreck klappte Lupins Mund weit auf. Es war-  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Moooorgen!" RATSCH!  
  
Hermine blinzelte müde. Als sie sich nach einigen Sekunden an das helle Tageslicht gewöhnt hatte, schaute sie in Laras strahlendes Gesicht.  
  
"Morgen Lara," murmelte sie noch leicht verschlafen, während sie auf die Uhr blickte, "Was?!? Erst halb sieben?!?"  
  
"Sorry, ich war so aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten, das Schloß zu erkunden," Lara redete wieder mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf Hermine ein. "Und da ich mich noch gar nicht zurechtfinde, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mich etwas herumführst."  
  
"Also gut, Lara. Ach mach' mich schnell fertig. Geh' schon 'mal vor in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ich komm' gleich nach." Hermine sah, daß er keinen Zweck hatte, die aufgeregte Kleine hängenzulassen, außerdem, wo sie schon wach war...  
  
Lara tat wie ihr geheißen, Hermine begab sich ins Badezimmer, wusch sich, zog sich an und versuchte, ihre Locken etwas zu bändigen, was aber, wie immer, vergeblich war, wenn man keine Tonnen von Haargel verwenden wollte...  
  
Lara war schon ein lustiges Persönchen. Über ihren etwas übertriebenen Eifer konnte Hermine zwar nur den Kopf schütteln, allerdings erinnerte sie sich daran, früher genauso aufgeregt gewesen zu sein, als sie mit Harry und Ron nach Hogwarts gekommen war.  
  
Bald war Hermine fertig und gabelte die bis auf die Folter gespannte Lara auf. Es war nun viertel vor sieben, sie hatten also noch ganze 1 ¼ Stunden zum Frühstück.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tee, Harry?"  
  
"Nein danke, lieber Kaffee."  
  
Ron goß seine Tasse voll Tee, während Harry seine mit Kaffee füllte.  
  
"Wo bleibt Hermine?" Ron blickte sich um.  
  
"Schau' 'mal, da kommt sie... Mit Lara." Harry deutete auf die zwei.  
  
Hermine und Lara gingen zielstrebig auf die beiden Jungen zu und gesellten sich zu ihnen. "Morgen Harry und Ron. Na, gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Hallo ihr beiden. Ja, danke. Warum kommt ihr erst jetzt?"  
  
Kaum hatte Harry ausgesprochen begannen die Worte wie ein Wasserfall aus Laras Mund zu fließen. "Hermine hat mich ein wenig durchs Schloß geführt. Wißt ihr, ich war ja so aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten, mehr von allem zu sehen. Es ist wirklich toll hier! Aber ob ich mich hier jemals zurechtfinden werde... Ist alles so kompliziert."  
  
"Ja, so war das früher bei uns auch..." Ron erinnerte sich, "Aber keine Sorge, bald hast du dich an alles gewöhnt und findest dich super zurecht."  
  
Jetzt fielen die beiden Mädchen aber erst einmal über warme Getränke, Toast, Kuchen, Eier, Speck und Bohnen her. Lara konnte es kaum fassen, daß sie jeden Morgen solch eine riesige Auswahl an Speisen geboten bekamen, erst nachdem ihr von allen dreien, Hermine, Ron und Harry, versichert wurde, daß es immer so war, schenkte sie der Behauptung glauben, jedoch mit dem Kommentar "Dann werden wir morgen ja sehen...", woraufhin sich unser Trio ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
Die Stundenpläne wurden ausgeteilt und die vier Schüler studierten ihre.  
  
"Zaubertränke in der ersten und zweiten Stunde. Wie ist das?" wollte Lara wissen.  
  
Harry, der gerade gesehen hatte, daß sie als erstes nach draußen für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe mußten, schreckte hoch. "Oh je, gleich ein schlechter Start für dich..."  
  
"Warum ein schlechter Start? Zaubertränke haben mich schon immer interessiert. Aber sag', warum schlecht?"  
  
"Severus Snape unterrichtet das Fach. Er ist immer sehr ungerecht, bevorzugt die Slytherins nur und zieht und für alles, egal, ob wir etwas Richtiges oder etwas Falsches tun, Punkte ab." Ron klärte Lara auf, die gespannt lauschte, dann aber den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Kann ich mir irgendwie nicht so recht vorstellen. Aber ich wird's ja gleich sehen. Sagt 'mal, könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich in den Kerker komme?"  
  
~~~  
  
Hermine, Harry und Ron saßen nun draußen vor Hagrids Hütte und betrachteten mehr oder weniger interessiert den Inhalt einer Schachtel auf Harrys Schoß, die ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Geschöpf enthielt. Eigentlich sah es ja aus wie ein Flubberwurm, hatte das Ding ungefähr die doppelte Größe, was die Klasse nicht sonderlich beglückte, denn die Tierchen', wie sie Hagrid nannte, waren nicht besonders ansehnlich, Parvatis "Iiiiiiiih!" hätte als Beschreibung wohl eher zugetroffen.  
  
Während Hagrid nun einen sehr interessanten Vortrag über die - ähm - sagen wir doch einfach Lebewesen hielt, widmete sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Trios eher einem anderen Thema...  
  
"Lara ist doch echt goldig, oder? Total anders als ihre Mutter."  
  
"Ja, sie ist wirklich süß," pflichtete Hermine Ron bei, "Aber mich würde viel mehr interessieren, ob dieses Mädchen, Jenny heißt sie, oder?" Hermine blickte sich um und erhielt in Form eines Kopfnickens Harrys Resonanz auf ihre Frage, "Ich würde gerne wissen, ob sie wirklich Snapes Tochter ist. Ähnlich sehen sie sich ja, aber ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, daß je jemand mit Snape, ihr wißt schon..."  
  
Ron und Harry wußten, was Hermine meinte. Ja, diese Ähnlichkeit, aber daß Snape eine Frau gefunden haben sollte, das konnten sie sich, genauso wie Hermine, beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.  
  
"Ich kann 'mal nachforschen," bot Harry an, worauf er ein Grinsen von Ron und einen verständnislosen Blick von Hermine erntete.  
  
Nun widmeten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihres - ähm - Lebewesens und Hagrids begeisterten Vorträgen über das Tierchen.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde unterhielten sich die drei noch kurz mit Hagrid, denn sie hatten ihn noch gar nicht richtig gesprochen. Nach kurzer Zeit widmete sich die Unterhaltung einem Thema, daß Harry seit der Zugfahrt nicht mehr bedacht hatte.  
  
"Wer wird eigentlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten, Hagrid?"  
  
"Du, da fragst du mich 'was, Hermine. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Dumbledore sagt, er habe jemanden, aber die Person kommt erst heute Abend an, eher konnte sie es nicht einrichten."  
  
"Und du weißt wirklich nicht, wer?" löcherte Ron weiter.  
  
"Nein, keinen blassen Schimmer, tut mir leid," Hagrid schien wirklich nicht darüber Bescheid zu wissen. "Tut mir leid, ihr drei, ich muß jetzt meine nächste Stunde vorbereiten. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald zum Tee?"  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten und verabschiedeten sich, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloß.  
  
~~~  
  
Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, hechtete Harry hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal, um seinen Feuerblitz zu holen. Ron und Hermine ließ er bei einer Partie Zauberschach mit der Auskunft, er wolle fliegen gehen, zurück.  
  
Als Harry das Quidditch-Feld erreichte war Cho noch nicht da, sie kam kaum eine Minute nach ihm.  
  
"Hallo! Wollen wir?" fragte Cho und schwang sich auf ihren Besen.  
  
"Ja!" Harry nickte.  
  
Gemeinsam stießen sie sich ab und genossen den Wind, der durch ihr Gesicht peitschte, wenn sie mit hohen Geschwindigkeiten durch die Lüfte rauschten. Harry flog jede Menge Loopings, um seiner Freunde Luft zu machen, auch Sturzflüge kamen nicht zu kurz.  
  
Nachdem sie einige Zeit so durch die Luft gesaust waren, beschloß Harry, eine kleine Pause einzulegen und flog wieder auf die Erde zurück. Cho folgte ihm.  
  
Harry legte seinen Feuerblitz behutsam neben sich ins Gras und legte sich dann ausgestreckt hin. Cho ließ sich neben ihn fallen.  
  
"Wunderschön, das Fliegen, oder?" fragte sie mit glänzenden Augen.  
  
"Ja," pflichtete ihr Harry bei, obwohl er eigentlich fand, daß Cho viel schöner war.  
  
Harry wußte nicht, wie ihm geschah, doch plötzlich griff er nach Chos Hand. Sie war warm und ihre Haut war geschmeidig und weich.  
  
Harry schaute zu ihr herüber, um zu sehen, wie sie regierte. Cho schaute ihn nur an. Beide schienen das selbe zu denken, ihre Köpfe näherten sich einander und plötzlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Es war ein kurzer Kuß, doch er reichte aus, das auszudrücken, was Harry in diesem Moment zu Cho sagen wollte.  
  
Harry, der immer noch Chos Hand hielt. War überglücklich. Er hatte gerade das Mädchen, das er mehr als alles andere mochte, geküßt, und sie hatte ihn zurückgeküßt.  
  
"Sind- Sind wir dann zusammen?" fragte Harry, der sich noch nie zuvor in einer solchen Situation befunden hatte, unsicher.  
  
"Willst du?" fragte Cho.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Ja," sagte Cho plötzlich und drückte Harrys Hand kurz.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry war in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückgekehrt und gleich wieder mit Hermine und Ron aufgebrochen, denn Hermine wollte irgend etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen.  
  
"Harry, Harry! Hermine! Ron!"  
  
Lara! Sie blieben stehen und warteten.  
  
Außer Atem kam die Kleine bei den dreien an. "Hallo. Wohin geht ihr?"  
  
"Zur Bibliothek."  
  
"Oh, kann ich mitkommen?"  
  
"Klar."  
  
Was anderes hätte Harry auch antworten können, nachdem er Laras kleines, begeistertes Gesicht gesehen hatte?  
  
So gingen sie nun zu viert in die Bibliothek. Sie suchten sich einen großen Tisch am Fenster aus und setzten sich. Lara nahm neben Harry Platz, Ron setzte sich gegenüber. Kurz danach setzte sich Hermine, ein Buch in der Hand, neben ihn.  
  
"Wie war dein Tag, Lara?" wollte Ron wissen.  
  
"Oh, es war einfach toll! Ich hätte mir nicht gedacht, daß Pflanzen so interessant sein können! Und Verwandlung war auch toll! Es ist zwar schwer, aber es macht riesigen Spaß!"  
  
"Und Zaubertränke?" fragte Hermine weiter, "Glaubst du uns jetzt?"  
  
"Zaubertränke? Das war super! Ich finde es wahnsinnig toll, wie man aus ein paar simplen Zutaten einen Trank mit immenser Wirkung brauen kann. Und Snape finde ich ganz nett."  
  
"Snape? Nett? Sicher, daß wir von der selben Person reden, Lara?" hakte der verwunderte Harry nach.  
  
"Ja, Harry. Er hat mir sogar 10 Punkte gegeben."  
  
"10 Punkte geben? Einer Gryffindor? Normalerweise zieht er den Gryffindors nur Punkte ab." Ron war entgeistert.  
  
"Das haben alle anderen auch gesagt, aber irgendwie kann ich's nicht so glauben. Alle anderen mögen ihn nicht, reden immer nur schlecht..."  
  
"Und sie haben auch gar keinen Grund dazu..." bemerkte Ron mit sarkastischen Unterton.  
  
Das Gespräch ging lange so weiter, bis eine Person sie höflich bat: "Darf ich mich zu euch an den Tisch setzten? Alle anderen Plätze sind besetzt."  
  
Harry schaute auf. Es war Jenny Snape. Sie sah aus, als ob sie sich unwohl fühlte, weil sie Fremde ansprechen mußte. Jenny schien sehr schüchtern zu sein. "Klar," antwortete er freundlich. Harry wollte wissen, wie sie war und ob Severus Snape wirklich ihr Vater war, da war ihm das nur recht. "Du bist Jenny Snape, oder?" begann Harry ein Gespräch.  
  
"Ja, und du?"  
  
"Ich bin Harry Potter und das sind Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Lara McGonagall," antwortete Harry.  
  
So unterhielten sie sich einige Zeit über Gott und die Welt.  
  
"Weißt du was, Harry? Du bist gar nicht so, wie Dad immer gesagt hat. Ich finde dich richtig nett. Und euch auch," fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Ron und Hermine hinzu.  
  
"Dein Vater ist Professor Snape, oder?" Harry wollte noch einmal sicher gehen und jetzt, wo Jenny selbst das Thema angeschnitten hatte, sah Harry keinen Grund, nicht nachzufragen.  
  
Jenny nickte. "Ja. Er scheint euch nicht sonderlich zu mögen."  
  
"Laß mich raten," sagte Harry, "Seit Potter an der Schule ist strapaziert er ständig Regeln." Dabei hatte er einen etwas Snape-ähnlichen Tonfall drauf, worauf die gesamte Runde in lautes Gelächter ausbrach, auch Jenny und Lara.  
  
"Ja, genau, das sagt er immer. Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er euch nicht mag," sagte Jenny etwas nachdenklich.  
  
Das Eis schien gebrochen zu sein, Jenny hatte sich akklimatisiert.  
  
"Ich hatte schon Angst, Dad würde böse sein, daß ich nicht in Slytherin bin, ihr wißt schon... Aber er war ganz zufrieden."  
  
So ging das Gespräch noch einige Zeit weiter, bis die kleine Gruppe sich gemächlich auf Richtung Große Halle zum Abendessen machte. Alle hatten Hunger und freuten sich schon auf das gute Essen.  
  
Nachdem sie sich das delikate Mahl schmecken gelassen hatten, gingen Harry, Hermine, Ron und Lara zum Gryffindor-Turm, alle waren müde und wollten nur noch in ihre weichen Betten, sie waren den Schulalltag doch nicht mehr gewohnt...  
  
Nachdem Harry umgezogen war, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und wartete auf Ron. Er wollte mit ihm noch über den Tag sprechen und er wollte wissen, wie sein bester Freund die beiden Erstkläßlerinnen einschätzte. Dean, Seamus und Neville waren derweil noch im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Bald war auch Ron im Zimmer, er setzte sich auf sein Bett und streckte sich. "Uaaaaaah! Bin ich müde!"  
  
"Sag' 'mal, Ron, was hältst du von Lara und Jenny?"  
  
"Scheinen doch ganz nett zu sein, aber Jenny - Snapes Tochter? Dafür ist sie doch viel zu nett, ich kann mir das irgendwie nicht vorstellen."  
  
Harry nickte. "Ich auch nicht."  
  
Plötzlich fiel Harry ein, daß Ron noch gar nichts von der Sache mit Cho und ihm wußte. Vorsichtig setzte er an. "Du kennst ja Cho, oder?"  
  
Ron begann sofort zu grinsen. "Ja. Los, erzähl'!" verlangte er.  
  
"Nun ja, wir sind - ähm - wir sind zusammen."  
  
"Klasse!" freute sich Ron, dann kam er ins Nachdenken. "Aber, ihr kennt euch doch nicht besonders gut, oder?" fragte er plötzlich.  
  
"Doch," erklärte Harry. "Ich hab' mich ein paarmal mit ihr unterhalten, wir haben uns in den Ferien sehr viel geschrieben und dann haben wir uns noch 'mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen," zählte Harry auf.  
  
"Und warum weiß ich das erst jetzt?" fragte Ron vorwurfsvoll. "Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."  
  
"Sorry," entschuldigte sich Harry. "Aber du weißt, ich hasse es, über so 'was zu reden," verteidigte er sich. "Außerdem weißt du's ja jetzt, das reicht." Harry grinste. Ron grinste zurück. "Und was macht Hermine?"  
  
"Was soll Hermine schon groß machen?" fragte Ron.  
  
"Oh, komm' schon, mach' mir nix vor! Das ist doch alles ganz offensichtlich! Außerdem haben wir schon 'mal darüber geredet, erinnerst du dich noch?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich kann dir auch nicht erklären, warum du dir immer so 'was einbildest." Ron warf sich auf sein Bett und löschte das Licht. "Gute Nacht."  
  
"Nacht, Ron."  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	7. Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren

Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren

Harry lief gemütlich und langsam durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Er ging hinaus und überquerte die grünen Ländereien Hogwarts, bis er zum Quidditch-Feld gelangte.  
  
Dort, mitten auf dem Feld war ein Kaninchen. Ein Kaninchen? Was sollte das? War das ein schlechter Scherz? Was hatte ein Kaninchen auf einem Quidditch-Feld verloren? Komisch...  
  
Harry ging ein paar Schritte auf das Tierchen zu und war nun nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.  
  
Alles wurde dunkel und kalt, Harry fühlte sich unwohl.  
  
Da, aus dem Nichts tauchte ein schwarzer Schatten auf. Er hüllte das Kaninchen ein, welches angstvoll zitterte, sich aber nicht vom Fleck rührte.  
  
Ein Blitz aus hellem Licht und das Kaninchen, sowie der Schatten und die unangenehme Kälte verschwanden.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry wachte auf. Was für ein merkwürdiger Traum! Na ja, er träumte oft seltsame Dinge. Harry drehte sich um, schloß seine Augen und schlief wieder ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er früh auf, zog sich an und ging schon, gerade als Ron aufwachte, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.  
  
Harry blickte durch die Tür und sah, daß er der Erste war. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und Cho erblickte.  
  
"Morgen!" sagte sie gut gelaunt.  
  
"Morgen Cho. Gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Ja," sie nickte. "Und du?"  
  
"Ich auch," antwortete Harry, "Hatte nur so einen komischen Traum..."  
  
"Was für einen Traum denn?"  
  
"Irgendwas mit einem Kaninchen. Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr so genau erinnern... Ich weiß nur noch, daß es komisch war..." sagte er.  
  
"Oh, ein Kaninchen, wie süß! Ich liebe Kaninchen!"  
  
Die beiden beschlossen, ihre Unterhaltung beim Essen fortzusetzen, und da außer ihnen niemand da war, setzte sich Harry mit Cho an den Ravenclaw-Tisch und ließ sich das warme Frühstück schmecken.  
  
Noch bevor andere Schüler die Halle betraten, waren die beiden fertig. Anschließend gingen sie noch etwas gemeinsam im Schloß herum und unterhielten sich. Harry kam einfach super mit Cho aus, sie war total lieb und schien wirklich alles zu verstehen. Er war einfach nur noch glücklich und hatte den seltsamen Traum schon bald vergessen.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine waren bis zum Bersten gespannt. Gleich würden sie ihre erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben. Wer wohl der neue Lehrer war?  
  
Erleichtert, die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins überstanden zu haben, stöhnte Harry auf und streckte sich, gut gelaunt schaute er durch die Gänge des Schlosses.  
  
Da, weit entfernt, zwei Silhouetten, die Harry sehr bekannt vorkamen. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Sirius und Mundungus Fletcher konnten unmöglich hier sein!  
  
Harry blinzelte angestrengt und schaute erneut den Gang herunter, die Gestalten waren verschwunden. Er hatte sich das Ganze wohl doch nur eingebildet.  
  
Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd widmete er sich in Gedanken anderen Themen...  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten waren die drei Freunde im richtigen Klassenzimmer angekommen und setzten sich, nach und nach kamen auch andere Schüler und warteten genauso gespannt auf den neues Lehrer für Verteidigung wie die drei selbst.  
  
Auf die Minute pünktlich öffnete sich die Zimmertür und der Lehrer betrat den Raum. Der gesamten Klasse blieb vor Erstaunen, größtenteils auch vor großer Freude der Mund offen stehen. - Professor Lupin!  
  
~~~  
  
"Na, wie war euer Tag?"  
  
"Verwandlung war echt beeindruckend," antwortete Lara prompt auf Harrys Frage, "Aber das Ganze ist echt schwer!"  
  
"Und wie war es bei dir?" sprach Ron Jenny, die sich erneut zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellt hatte, an. Sie schien sich in der Gesellschaft der Gryffindors wohl zu fühlen und da Harry, Ron und Hermine sie gerne mochten, verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander.  
  
Jenny antwortete sehr leise: "Zauberkunst hat mir gefallen, Verwandlung war auch nicht schlecht."  
  
"Hattet ihr schon Verteidigung?"  
  
Die beiden Erstkläßlerinnen schüttelten den Kopf.  
  
"Freut euch, Professor Lupin ist wieder da," fuhr Ron fort.  
  
"War das nicht der - Werwolf?" wollte Lara wissen.  
  
"Ja", Harry nickte, "Aber er ist der beste Lehrer für Verteidigung, den wir je hatten. Es ist unglaublich, daß Dumbledore es geschafft hat, ihn zurückzuholen."  
  
Munter gingen die Gespräche weiter, bis Hermine eine Frage, die ihr schon seit Ewigkeiten auf der Zunge lag, aussprach: "Tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt etwas indiskret werde, aber wer ist deine Mutter, Jenny?"  
  
Mit unveränderter Miene antwortete die Angesprochene: "Ich habe sie nie kennengelernt. Vater hat mir erzählt, sie sei kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben."  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid," Hermine war etwas geschockt, "Ich wußte nicht, daß-"  
  
"Kein Problem. Ich kann deine Neugier gut verstehen," Jenny lächelte, "Ich muß jetzt aber leider gehen, habe noch gar keine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Ich habe die Sachen im Turm." Jenny erhob sich und verabschiedete sich lächelnd. "Bis bald."  
  
Das Mädchen verließ die Bibliothek und streifte durch die Gänge in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm, den Kopf hatte sie nach unten gesenkt, sie dachte nach.  
  
Warum hatte sie eigentlich nie Fotos von ihrer Mutter gesehen? Und warum hatte ihr Vater nie von ihr erzählt, sondern immer so schnell wie möglich das Thema gewechselt, sobald sie etwas über ihre Mutter gefragt hatte.  
  
BUMMM! Jenny war mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen rappelte sie sich auf und blickte nun in das Gesicht eines ungefähr vier Jahre älteren Jungen mit blonden Haaren, der sich mürrisch den Kopf rieb, während er sich erhob.  
  
"Sorry, ich hab' nicht aufgepaßt," knurrte er und schaute nun zu Jenny herunter.  
  
Diese blickte verwundert zurück. "Nein, es war meine Schuld, ich war in Gedanken."  
  
Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut, wenn du meinst..."  
  
Er reichte ihr seine Hand und zog sie, nachdem sie zugegriffen hatte, daran empor.  
  
"Wie heißt du?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Und du bist Jenny Snape, wenn ich nicht irre."  
  
"Ja, stimmt."  
  
Jenny schaute sich um und bemerkte mehrere Bücher, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Sie gehörten wohl Draco. Das Mädchen bückte sich, hob einige auf und drückte sie dem blonden Jungen in die Hand, dieser hob dann die restlichen Bücher auf.  
  
"Sorry, ich muß weiter, muß das noch in die Bibliothek zurückbringen," verabschiedete sich Draco, "Tschüs."  
  
"Tschau."  
  
Jenny setzte ihren Weg zum Ravenclaw-Turm fort, dort angekommen erledigte sie ihre Hausaufgaben.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	8. Eulenpost

Eulenpost

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindor-Turms. Es war schon ziemlich spät, deswegen waren sie fast die einzigen noch Anwesenden.  
  
"Ich bin ja so froh, daß Lupin wieder da ist," sagte Harry, "Aber ich habe überhaupt nicht gewußt, daß es ihm wieder gut geht. Er lag doch im Koma und..."  
  
Ron und Hermine erinnerten sich. "Ja, stimmt," pflichtete ihm Ron bei.  
  
"Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach?" schlug Hermine vor.  
  
Harry nickte. Gleich morgen früh würde er Lupin fragen. Außerdem interessierte es ihn, wer Remus Lupin wohl angegriffen hatte.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Hermine grinste. "Ron hat mir da 'was erzählt... Stimmt es, daß du und Cho, na ja..."  
  
Harry nickte. Und schaute sauer zu Ron herüber. "Schick' doch gleich 'nen Bericht an den Tagespropheten!"  
  
"Hey, ich hab's nur Hermine gesagt," verteidigte dieser sich. "Und ihr hättest du's sowieso früher oder später gesagt!" Er grinste.  
  
"Schon gut..." sagte Harry schließlich. "Ich geh' jetzt ins Bett, gute Nacht!"  
  
~~~  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen mit Hermine und Ron die große Halle betrat sah er, daß Lupin nur einige Meter entfernt stand. Schnell lief er zu ihm.  
  
"Oh, guten Morgen, Harry!"  
  
"Guten Morgen, Professor," antwortete Harry höflich, "Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?"  
  
"Ja." Lupin nickte.  
  
"Wann genau sind Sie denn wieder aufgewacht? Sirius hatte mir nichts geschrieben," sagte Harry unter vorgehaltener Hand, so daß nur Lupin selbst es hören konnte.  
  
In der selben Lautstärke antwortete der Professor, "Vollmond, weißt du, die Verwandlung..."  
  
"Und wissen Sie, wer-" fragte Harry weiter.  
  
"Bitte nicht jetzt," unterbrach ihn Lupin. "Ich muß mit Dumbledore reden, tut mir leid."  
  
~~~  
  
Jenny Snape war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte ein paar Pergamentrollen dabei, die ihre Hausaufgaben enthielten, Jenny wollte ihr Arbeit von ihren älteren Freunden korrigieren lassen, nachdem diese es ihr so nett angeboten hatten.  
  
Dort vorne! War das nicht der Junge von gestern? Draco? Ja, kein Zweifel.  
  
Jennys Herz pochte, sie war aufgeregt.  
  
Dracos Ziel lag in der Gegenrichtung der Richtung, in die Jenny lief, er kam ihr also entgegen. (Hach, ich liebe solche sinnlosen, verwirrenden Sätze, *fg*!)  
  
Der Junge hatte sie nun bemerkt und lächelte ihr zu.  
  
"Hi Jenny."  
  
"Hallo Draco."  
  
"Na, alles klar?"  
  
Jenny nickte.  
  
"Was schleppst du denn da mit dir 'rum?" wollte er wissen.  
  
"Hausaufgaben."  
  
"Oh, soll ich dir helfen?" bot Draco freundlich an.  
  
"Gerne. Bin eigentlich fertig, habe aber keine Ahnung, ob die Sachen richtig sind..."  
  
Von Draco wollte sich Jenny auch gerne helfen lassen. Irgendwie war ihr der Junge doch sehr sympathisch, er wirkte sehr höflich und äußerst nett.  
  
So setzten sie sich gemeinsam in eins der leeren Klassenzimmer und Draco las Jennys Hausaufgaben durch, in denen er so gut wie keine Fehler fand.  
  
"Super gemacht," lobte er, "Du bist echt gut!"  
  
Jennys Wangen färbten sich etwas rötlich, lächelnd sagte sie "Danke".  
  
"So, ich muß jetzt weiter," kam es aus Dracos Mund, der sich merkwürdig gekräuselt hatte, was Dracos Gesicht einen seltsamen, eher negativen Ausdruck verlieh, der Jennys Ansicht nach überhaupt nicht zu seinem Charakter paßte.  
  
"Gut. Danke fürs Korrigieren!" bedankte sich Jenny höflich.  
  
"Was doch kein Problem! Also dann, bis bald," verabschiedete sich Draco, während er schon einige Schritte weiterging und seine Hand hob, was wie ein Ansatz von Winken aussah.  
  
"Ciao," sagte Jenny noch, dieses Mal etwas lauter, so daß es Draco noch hören konnte.  
  
Jenny ging nun zurück in ihren Turm und bracht ihre Korrigierten, nun perfekten Hausaufgaben zurück in ihren Turm, dann schlug sie erneut den Weg zur Bibliothek ein, wo sie schon vielseitig erwartet wurde.  
  
"Hi Jenny! Wo warst du denn so lange?" wurde sie von Harry begrüßt.  
  
"Habe auf dem Weg noch jemanden getroffen. Er hat mir mit den Hausaufgaben geholfen," antwortete Jenny.  
  
"Wen denn?" Hermine war neugierig.  
  
"Draco," sagte Jenny. "Kennt ihr ihn?"  
  
Die Gesichter der anderen verdunkelten sich und wirkten nun bitter.  
  
Stellvertretend für alle antwortete Ron. "Ja, leider."  
  
"Warum leider?" Jenny verstand nicht, was ihre Freunde gegen Draco hatten. Er war doch ein sehr lieber und netter Junge.  
  
"Er ist ein Idiot, der glaubt, er könne und dürfe alles, nur weil er einen Vater mit gewissen Kontakten hat. Sein Vater ist außerdem einer der größten Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem," erklärte Ron. "Und er ist natürlich in Slytherin."  
  
Nein, das war nicht der Draco, den Jenny kennengelernt hatte. Der Junge, den sie kannte, war höflich und nett, überhaupt nicht eingebildet oder gemein, und daß Draco in Slytherin sein sollte, konnte sie sich nur sehr schwer vorstellen. Jenny beschloß, erst einmal die Meinung der anderen zu respektieren, abzuwarten und das Thema zu wechseln. "Habt ihr gelesen, was im Tagesprophet steht?"  
  
Diese Frage rief allgemeines Kopfschütteln hervor. Niemand von den am Tisch versammelten Fünftkläßlern hatte die aktuelle Ausgabe der Zaubererzeitung in den Händen gehalten. Jenny zog eine ziemlich mitgenommene Zeitung unter ihrem Umhang hervor und legte sie für alle zugänglich auf den Tisch.  
  
Harry ergriff die Zeitung und begann, laut vorzulesen: "Veränderung auf dem Kesselmarkt: Es gibt neue Norme."  
  
"Aber nein, doch nicht das," unterbrach Jenny.  
  
"Ich möchte das hören," sagte Ron grinsend. "Bitte lies weiter, Harry, da steht Percy bestimmt drin."  
  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und brachte den anderen den Bericht, in dem Percy tatsächlich erwähnt wurde, zu Ohren. Hermine, Harry und Ron mußten über beiden Ohren grinsen, als sie an den vorletzten Sommer dachten, in dem Percy ununterbrochen mit deinen Kesseln beschäftigt war.  
  
"Komm, gib jetzt her." Jenny nahm Harry die Zeitung ab und begann, selbst zu lesen. "Zauberministerium schlägt Aufstand nieder. Gestern belagerten hunderte von Zauberern und Hexen das Ministeriumsgebäude in London. Nach genau zwei Stunden gelang es Vertretern des Ministeriums, die Masse zu beruhigen. Der Zauberminister, Cornelius Fudge, gab keine Angaben bezüglich des Grundes dieses Aufruhrs."  
  
"Was?" Harry war entgeistert. "Warum sollten die einen Aufruhr machen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung," antwortete Hermine. "Aber du könntest Schnuffel fragen. Vielleicht weiß er ja etwas darüber?"  
  
"Wer ist Schnuffel?" wollte Jenny wissen.  
  
"Ein guter Bekannter," antwortete Harry knapp. Er empfand Jenny zwar als vertrauenswürdig, kannte sie jedoch noch nicht so lange und wollte kein Risiko bei so etwas Wichtigem eingehen.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry machte sich gemeinsam mit Hermine, Ron, einer Feder und einem Stück Pergament auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Er wollte einen Brief an Sirius schreiben.  
  
Als die drei die Tür öffneten, flatterte ihnen Hedwig freudig entgegen, ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder und knabberte ihm zärtlich am Ohr. Harry stopfte seiner Schneeeule einen Brocken von dem Brot, daß er ihr mitgebracht hatte, in den Schnabel, damit sie aufhörte und nicht noch vor Hunger sein Ohr fraß.  
  
Harry überlegte kurz und begann dann, zu schreiben, während Ron und Hermine sich mit Hedwig, die gerade aufgeflogen und auf Hermines Arm gelandet war.  
  
Lieber Schnuffel,  
Wie geht es Dir? Ich habe lange nichts mehr von Dir gehört.  
Nun, ich schreibe Dir aus einem bestimmten Grund. Ich habe im Tagespropheten etwas über einen Aufruhr gegen das Zauberministerium gelesen. Weißt Du Näheres darüber?  
Bitte melde Dich bald!  
~ Harry  
  
Harry las den kurzen Brief noch einmal durch, faltete ihn dann und band ihn an Hedwig fest, die es geduldig und still über sich ergehen ließ. Harry sagte ihr noch, sie solle den Brief zu Sirius bringen, bevor seine Schneeeule sich in die Lüfte erhob, nah am Schloß vorbeizog, dann um eine Ecke bog und schließlich verschwunden war.  
  
Harry drehte sich zur Tür und schritt mit raschen Schritten auf den Gang, Hermine und Ron folgten ihm. Schon bald waren sie am Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm. "Drachenblutkonzentrat," zischte Ron, woraufhin das Bild der fetten Dame rauschen zur Seite klappte und die Schüler einließ.  
  
Kaum hatten sie den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, viel Harry ein Aushang auf. Er ging mit flotten Schritten auf die Pinnwand zu und las, danach gesellte er sich strahlend zu Hermine und Ron, die sich nun einen kleinen Tisch erkämpft hatten, an dem sie Snape Explodiert spielen konnten.  
  
"Morgen beginnt das Quidditch-Training!" verkündete Harry voller Freude. "Ich geh schon mal hoch und poliere meinen Besen, okay?"  
  
Hermine seufzte. Natürlich war sein Besen in Ordnung, Harry mußte Gefallen daran finden, einen blitzblanken Besen immer wieder und wieder zu polieren. Quidditch-Verrückte, dachte sie bei sich und wendete sich dem Kartenspiel mit Ron zu.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry eilte die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf, wobei er bei jedem Schritt zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm und es trotz einigen wackelnden und unregelmäßig angeordneten Stufen schaffte, nicht zu stolpern.  
  
Der Junge öffnete die Tür, betrat den Raum und lief zu seinem Bett. Er zog ein langes Paket unter seinem Nachtlager heraus, dann holte er ein kleines, schwarzes Köfferchen auf dem großen Holzschrank in der Ecke des Zimmers.  
  
Harry ließ sich auf seinem weichen Bett nieder, entfernte den schützenden Stoff von seinem Feuerblitz und plazierte ihn vorsichtig neben ihm, dann griff er nach dem Köfferchen, daß sein Besenpflege-Set enthielt und öffnete es. Strahlend machte der Junge sich daran, den glänzenden Stil des Besen erneut zu polieren und dessen Schweif noch einmal zu überprüfen.  
  
Seine Gedanken waren vollkommen seinem geliebten Besen gewidmet, so daß er kaum das mit den Flügeln schlagende Wesen bemerkte, daß gerade durch das offene Fenster ins Zimmer geflogen war und sich nun auf Harrys Schulter niederließ. Es war eine kleine Eule, nicht ganz so klein wie Pig. Harry sah den an ihrem Bein angebundenen Brief und nahm ihn an sich, woraufhin das Tierchen aufflog und einige Runden durch das Zimmer drehte. Harry las die Notiz.  
  
Hey Harry!  
Komm' doch runter zum Quidditch-Feld! Wir können doch noch 'mal Fliegen.  
~ Cho  
  
Harry stellte das Besenpflege-Set zurück in den Schrank, nahm seinen Besen und ging flott hinaus aus dem Schlafsaal, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum so schnell, daß ihn Hermine nicht einmal mehr einholen konnte, um ihn zu fragen, wohin er ging, dann durchquerte er die Korridore des Schlosses, anschließend ging er den von der Abendsonne beleuchteten Weg zum Quidditch-Feld hinunter.  
  
Schon von weitem sah er Cho, die ihn winkend erwartete. Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte bis er schließlich rannte. Als Begrüßung hob er Cho empor und drehte sich einmal mit ihr im Kreis, wobei Cho ihre Arme um Harrys Hals legte. Sie schien leicht wie eine Feder. Als er sie wieder absetzte, spürte er immer noch ihre leichten Arme in seinem Nacken. Cho stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Nase.  
  
"Hi!" sagte sie.  
  
Nun war die Landschaft in ein wundervolles Abendrot getaucht. Außer den beiden war niemand zu sehen.  
  
"Wollen wir 'ne kleine Runde drehen?" Cho deutete auf ihren Besen, der neben den beiden im Gras lag.  
  
Harry nickte. "Ja."  
  
Beide schwangen sich auf ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Der angenehme Wind blies ihnen durch die Gesichter und sie genossen das Gefühl, durch die Lüfte zu schweben.  
  
Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit. Plötzlich sah er es wieder ganz deutlich. Da war dieses komische Kaninchen. Und da der Schwarze Schatten, dann das helle Licht.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden waren Harrys Gedanken wieder vollkommen klar. Was war das? Komisch... Aber er wollte sich diesen wundervollen Moment durch nichts verderben lassen... Er war wahrscheinlich nur müde...  
  
Nach einigen Minuten lenkte Harry den Besen wieder zum Boden.  
  
Er ließ sich ins Gras fallen, genauso wie an diesem ersten Nachmittag, den er nach den Ferien im Schloß verbracht hatte. Cho landete ebenfalls und legte sich neben ihn. Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. Er genoß es, einfach nur Zeit mit Cho zu verbringen. Er liebte es, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Und inzwischen wurde er auch nicht mehr rot.  
  
Es war inzwischen fast dunkel geworden. Widerwillig standen die beiden auf und gingen zurück zum Schloß. Bevor sie die Eingangshalle betraten, drückte ihm Cho noch schnell einen Kuß auf den Mund.  
  
Nachdem Harry sich in der Eingangshalle von Cho getrennt hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors. Beim vorbeigehen sagte er Hermine und Ron, die mit Zauberschach beschäftigt waren, noch "Gute Nacht" und lief dann schnurstracks zu seinem Schlafsaal.  
  
Auf dem Bett des Jungen saß eine Eule. Harry wunderte sich. Hedwig! Sie hatte einen Brief dabei. Aber was machte sie schon nach so kurzer Zeit hier?  
  
Harry sprintete auf sein Nachtlager zu und nahm der Schneeeule den Brief ab und setzte sich neben sie. Hedwig flog auf und verließ Harry durch das immer noch offene Zimmerfenster.  
  
Schnell entfaltete Harry das Stück Pergament und erkannte, daß es von Sirius war. Aber wir konnte Hedwig den Transport so schnell gemeistert haben? Das mußte bedeuten, daß sein Pate ganz in der Nähe war...  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	9. Der Schatten

Der Schatten

Gespannt überflog Harry den Brief seines Paten.  
  
Hallo Harry!  
Danke für Deinen Brief!  
Mir geht es gut. Ich hoffe, bei Dir ist auch alles okay?  
Leider kann ich Dir keine näheren Informationen zum Aufstand geben.  
Bis bald!  
Schnuffel  
  
Sirius Handschrift war ziemlich unleserlich, er hatte den Text wahrscheinlich in aller Eile verfaßt.  
  
Harry drehte den Zettel um und krakelte eine Nachricht an Schnuffel auf die Rückseite.  
  
Lieber Schnuffel,  
Bei mir ist alles klar.  
Hedwig kam sehr schnell mit deiner Antwort zurück. Ich weiß, du kannst mir nicht schreiben, wo Du Dich gerade aufhältst, deswegen frage ich gar nicht erst.  
Sag' 'mal, weißt du, wer oder was Lupin angegriffen hat? Er ist jetzt hier auf Hogwarts und unterrichtet wieder!  
Morgen beginnt das Quidditch-Training!  
Tschüs!  
Harry  
  
Nachdem der Junge fertig war bemerkte er, daß seine Eule schon fort war. Harry beschloß, die Nachricht am nächsten Morgen abzuschicken. Schnell zog er sich um und legte sich hin. Er wollte für den nächsten Tag gut ausgeschlafen sein.  
  
~~~  
  
Nach einem frühen und ausgiebigen Frühstück lief Harry Cho über den Weg, die auch gerade fertig gegessen hatte. Da sie noch jede Menge Zeit hatten, gingen sie etwas im Schloß herum und landeten schließlich in einem leeren Klassenraum.  
  
Harry nahm auf einer der Fensterbänke Platz, Cho setzte sich neben ihn. Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster und wärmte die beiden.   
  
Harry legte langsam und vorsichtig, um ja nichts falsch zu machen, seinen Arm um Chos Schultern und zog sie etwas näher zu sich. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter sinken.  
  
"Weißt du, ich fühle mich immer so wohl, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin," sagte Harry. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..."  
  
"Schhh," sagte Cho und berührte mit ihrem Zeigefinger Harrys Lippen, dann schaute sie hinauf in dessen grüne Augen. Cho beugte sich hinauf und gab ihm einen langen Kuß.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry saß im Zaubertränkeunterricht und kaute an einem schon ziemlich kurzen Bleistiftstummel. Neben ihm war Ron gerade damit beschäftigt, ein nicht sehr qualitatives Bild von Snape, auf das wir an dieser Stelle nicht länger eingehen wollen, zu zeichnen, Hermine saß zu seiner Rechten und schrieb die Zutaten auf, die Snape gerade unter einem extrem lauten und unangenehmen Quietschen, daß die Kreide beim Kollidieren mit der Tafel von sich gab, angeschrieben hatte.  
  
Harry verdrängte die Gedanken an Cedrics Tod, die schon wieder in seinem Kopf herumtanzten und zwang sich, an das Quidditch-Training zu denken, daß in ungefähr einer halben Stunde beginnen würde, eine viertel Stunde nach Unterrichtsende. Wenn Harry diese fünfzehn Minuten des nackten Horrors überlebte, konnte er endlich nach draußen und sich seinem über alles geliebten Quidditch widmen.  
  
Harry vertrieb sich die nächsten Minuten mit Gedanken an jedes einzelne Schweifhaar seines Feuerblitzes, schließlich schweiften sie auch zum wundervollen Abend des Vortages. Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein glückliches Lächeln.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihm jemand in die Rippen stieß. Ah, Hermine. Super, der Unterricht war beendet, er hatte tatsächlich überlebt und dieses Mal nur 15 Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Nun war Snapefreie Zone angesagt!  
  
Harry sprintete schnell voraus und warf sich in seinem Schlafsaal eine andere Robe über, dann griff er nach seinem Feuerblitz und machte sich gemächlich auf in Richtung Quidditch-Feld. Er hatte noch jede Menge Zeit.  
  
Gemütlich und langsam lief Harry durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Nun betrat er die grünen Ländereien Hogwarts, bis er schließlich zum Quidditch-Feld gelangte.  
  
Dort, mitten auf dem Feld stand Cho und winkte ihm lächelnd zu. Harry winkte zurück und lief auf sie zu. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt sah Harry, wie Fred und George Weasley sich mit den drei Mädchen des Teams unterhielten. Als er nur noch einige Meter von Cho entfernt war, überkam ihn ein höchst merkwürdiges Gefühl.  
  
Harry zitterte leicht, es wurde mit einem Schlag kalt und dunkel, man hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte das Sonnenlicht gedämmt.  
  
Dort, ein rabenschwarzer Schatten! Er hüllte Cho in sich. Nein! Harry rannte auf das vor Kälte zitternde Mädchen zu. Zu spät! Ein unsagbar heller Blitz und alles war so wie vorher, mit einer Ausnahme: Cho war verschwunden.  
  
Harry sank auf seine Knie und nahm gar nicht mehr war, daß Fred und George, dicht gefolgt von Alicia, Angelina und Katie auf ihn zurannten. Niemand wußte so recht, was gerade passiert war, aber keiner von den Fünfen war so aufgelöst wie Harry, der nur für die anderen unverständliches Zeug vor sich hinmurmelte.  
  
~~~  
  
Das Quidditch-Feld! - Cho! - Der schwarze Schatten! - NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!!!  
  
Harry legte einen Senkrechtstarter hin. Sein Haar war feucht und viele kleine Schweißperlen liefen an seinem Gesicht und überhaupt an Harrys ganzem Körper herunter.  
  
Zaghaft schaute er sich um. Er war in der Krankenstation. Alles war dunkel, niemand in Sicht- oder Hörweite.  
  
Harry überlegte, was passiert war. Wie ein Film spielte sich alles, genauso wie in seinem Traum kurz zuvor, erneut vor den Augen des Jungen ab. Alles, was danach geschehen war, schien aus seinen Erinnerungen gelöscht worden zu sein.  
  
Nein, dachte Harry. Nein, nein, nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Und doch sagte eine Innere Stimme zu ihm, daß es wahr war, daß es wirklich geschehen war.  
  
Warum?, fragte er sich. Warum war Cho verschwunden? Wie war das nur möglich? Und warum hatte er vorher diese merkwürdigen Träume gehabt, die den selben Sachverhalt, nur mit einem Kaninchen an Chos Stelle, widergespiegelt hatten.  
  
Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, ließ sie sinken und nahm seine Brille ab. Der Junge zog die Beine an und schlang seine Arme um die diese, den Kopf ließ er langsam auf die Knie sinken. Er zitterte.  
  
Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden, mit dem er sich sehr gut verstand, für den er mehr als nur einfache Zuneigung, ja, wahrscheinlich sogar Liebe, empfand. Und nun war sie einfach verschwunden.  
  
Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, daß alles seine Schuld war. Er machte sich unheimliche Vorwürfe, den merkwürdigen Traum nicht ernst genommen zu haben.  
  
So saß er eine lange Zeit lang da, bis Harry endlich in den Schlaf abdriftete.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry war aufgewacht, hielt seine Augen aber noch geschlossen und bewegte sich nicht. Gerade waren ihm wieder alle Geschehnisse in den Sinn gekommen. Zaghaft blinzelte er ein paar Mal. Durch die kurze Öffnung drang helles und warmes Tageslicht in Harrys Bewußtsein. Langsam machte er die Augen auf und löste seine gekrümmte und zusammengekauerte Pose.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Blick durch den Raum erfaßte er die Anwesenheit seiner beiden besten Freunde, die nun auf Stühlen neben seinem Bett saßen, er vernahm auch einige Geräusche, die darauf hindeuteten, daß Madam Pompfrey gerade im Nebenraum arbeitete.  
  
Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf, legte in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit die wenigen Meter, die ihr Stuhl von Harrys Bett entfernt stand, zurück und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Es tut mir ja so leid, Harry," flüsterte sie mit ihrer warmen und angenehmen Stimme.  
  
In der Umarmung steckte viel Wärme und Zuneigung, was Harry sehr an Cho und ihre Umarmungen erinnerte, jedoch spürte er auch die große Sorge seiner Freundin.  
  
Hermine ließ ihn los, sie hinterließ einen angenehmen Duft, der Harry etwas an Rosen erinnerte.  
  
Ron blickte ihn mit ernster und sorgenvoller Miene an. "Alles okay?"  
  
Harry nickte, auch wenn es nicht so war und es Hermine und Ron genauso offensichtlich sein mußte wie ihm selbst.  
  
"Fred und George haben schon alles mit Dumbledore geklärt, er möchte dich nachher aber trotzdem noch einmal sprechen." Während Harry seine Brille aufsetzte hörte er weiter Rons Worten zu. "Du kannst so lange hierbleiben, wie du möchtest."  
  
Harry nickte, warf seine Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, daß alles andere als echt wirkte und seine Muskulatur stark beanspruchte. "Danke."  
  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Hermine leise.  
  
"Ich geh' mich umziehen und dann in den Unterricht." Harry verließ raschen Schrittes die Krankenstation, Hermine und Ron sprinteten hinter ihm her.  
  
Harry tat, was er gesagt hatte, doch nahm er es irgendwie nicht richtig war. In seinen Gedanken war er immer nur bei Cho. Verschiedene ihrer Bilder setzten sich in Harrys Gedanken fest. Da war Cho an seinem Geburtstag im Hof des Tropfenden Kessels, Cho beim Frühstück, Cho im leeren Klassenzimmer und dann immer wieder das Bild von ihr, kurz bevor sie verschwand.  
  
Als Harry schließlich, begleitet von Hermine und Ron, den Kerker betrat, wurde er von vielen Sarkastischen Lächeln der Slytherins, sowie vielen besorgten Gesichtern der Gryffindors empfangen. Das Ereignis hatte sich also schon herumgesprochen. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht richtig definierbar war, wurde von niemandem bemerkt.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich!" bellte Snape, man hatte ihm deutlich eingeschärft, er solle Harry einfach ignorieren und in Ruhe lassen. Snape war aber der Ansicht, daß Ablenkung die beste Methode in solchen Situationen war und er auch noch seinen Spaß dabei hatte, forderte er Harry in dieser Stunde mehr als zuvor, zog ihm allerdings keine Punkte ab, was er jedoch kurz vor Ende der Stunde bei Ron nachholte.  
  
Hermine und Ron führten Harry in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Der Weg war eine leicht problematische Prozedur, da Harry nicht registrierte, wo er hin lief und mehrmals falsche Wege einschlug, bis Ron dazu übergegangen war, ihn am Handgelenk hinter sich herzuzerren. So kamen sie auch erst zum Ziel, als viele der Schüler ihr Mittagsmal schon beendet hatten.  
  
Von beiden Seiten wurde Harrys Teller mit seinen Lieblingsspeisen vollgeschaufelt, er allerdings bemerkte es in seinem Gedankenfluß nicht, außerdem hätte er sowieso nichts heruntergebracht, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und er hatte das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.  
  
Hermine und Ron machten sich große Sorgen um Harry. Es mußte mehr hinter allem stecken als bloß dieses Verschwinden, sonst würde Harry nicht so abwesend sein. Sie nahmen sich insgeheim vor, Harry danach zu fragen, jedoch noch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.  
  
Bis Ron und Hermine es aufgegeben hatten, auf Harry einzureden, damit er etwas aß, hatte sich das Saal fast vollkommen geleert. Dumbledore erschien ziemlich plötzlich und ging langsam auf die drei zu. "Harry, würdest du bitte mit in mein Büro kommen?"  
  
Harry nickte und folgte dem Schulleiter mit gesenktem Kopf. Schon bald waren sie über die lange Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Arbeitsplatz emporgestiegen. Der Professor öffnete die Tür für Harry, der daraufhin den Raum betrat. Es war angenehm warm und hell, Harry fröstelte trotzdem. Es ließ sich steif in den ihm von Dumbledore zugewiesenen Stuhl sinken.  
  
Mit einem sehr eindringlichen Blick in Harrys Augen lenkte Dumbledore die Gedanken des Jungen an den Ort, an dem er sich gerade befand.  
  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, Harry, aber ich kann dir das hier leider nicht ersparen," begann der Schulleiter, "Fred und George Weasley haben mir zwar schon alles erzählt, ich muß dich jedoch leider auch noch befragen. Bitte erzähl mir, was geschehen ist."  
  
Harry erzählte schweren Herzens alles, was passiert war. Zwischendurch schluckte er und pausierte. Als Harry geendet hatte, was seine Stirn von Schweiß naß, seine Haare waren noch mehr durcheinander als sonst. Den Traum, den er gehabt hatte, erwähnte Harry allerdings nicht.  
  
"Ich weiß, was du durchmachst, Harry," sagte Dumbledore mit einer warmen und behaglichen Stimme. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, ging ein paar Schritte und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. "Es ist ein großer Schock, wenn jemand, den man sehr mag, einfach so verschwindet und man auch noch dabei ist und nichts tun kann. Ist in der Zeit vor dem Ereignis vielleicht irgend etwas Merkwürdiges passiert?" Dumbledores Griff festigte sich, er machte zwei Schritte, beugte sich vor und schaute in Harrys Augen. "Ich weiß, Ungewißheit ist das Schlimmste, deswegen mußt du mir alles erzählen, damit ich versuchen kann, zu helfen."  
  
Harry schluckte geräuschvoll. Er mußte es Dumbledore sagen.  
  
"Ich... Ich hatte in der letzten Zeit merkwürdige Träume... Ich habe alles, was passiert ist, schon vorher gesehen. Nur war Cho nie dabei, alles passierte mit einem Kaninchen," stotterte Harry. Es schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und zitterte leicht. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte er verhindern müssen. Es ist alles meine Schuld."  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, du kannst nichts dafür, Harry. Wie hättest du das auch wissen können?" versuchte der Schulleiter, Harry zu beruhigen. "Bitte versuch', so gut wie möglich wieder in den Alltagstrott zu kommen," wies ihn Dumbledore an. "Und wenn noch irgend etwas passiert, ein seltsamer Traum oder Ähnliches, benachrichtige mich bitte!"  
  
Harry nickte. Dann fragte er: "Professor, haben Sie schon irgendeine Idee, was passiert sein könnte? Und wie wir Cho zurückholen können? Und ob sie überhaupt noch..." Harrys Worte erstickten, er schluckte.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch keine Ahnung... Ich könnte jetzt sagen, daß du dir keine Gedanken darüber machen sollst, aber das wäre falsch. Du könntest uns entschieden weiterhelfen. Nur bitte melde dich, wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert!" endete Dumbledore mit starkem Nachdruck.  
  
Harry war von dieser ehrlichen und offenen Rede stark beeindruckt und verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und machte sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungs-Klassenraum.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	10. Nachricht von Dumbledore

Nachricht von Dumbledore

Harry saß zwischen Ron, der alle paar Sekunden gähnte, und Hermine, die sich fleißig Notizen über den Stoff machte. Professor Lupin war gerade dabei, der Klasse etwas über Basiliken zu erzählen.  
  
Harry versuchte krampfhaft, zuzuhören. Leider war das gar nicht so leicht. Seit schon einer Woche war seine Freundin auf seltsame Weise verschwunden. Niemand kannte den Grund oder konnte überhaupt Theorien aufstellen, wie es hätte passiert sein können.  
  
Der dunkle Schatten und die negative Atmosphäre... Harry hatte sich lange Gedanken darüber gemacht, und immer wieder streiften diese Voldemort. Aber warum sollte Voldemort ein unschuldiges Mädchen entführen? Der Junge konnte sich absolut keinen Grund dafür vorstellen.  
  
Es klingelte. Harry rührte sich nicht, bis er durch einen Stoß in die Rippen von Ron aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er war sehr müde, denn er hatte in der letzten Woche fast überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Die andauernden Alpträume hatten ihn wachgehalten.  
  
Langsam erhob er sich, griff nach seiner Tasche und folgte Ron zur Tür.  
  
"Einen Moment bitte, Harry."  
  
Der Jungte drehte sich um. "Ja? Was gibt es denn, Professor?"  
  
Remus Lupin blickte Ron, der sich außer den beiden noch im Raum befand, bedeutungsvoll an. Ron schien dies richtig zu deuten und verließ daraufhin das Zimmer, um vor der Tür auf Harry zu warten.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore bat mich, dir dieses hier zu geben. Bitte lies es alleine," sagte Lupin und gab Harry einen Umschlag.  
  
"Gut, Professor. Danke"  
  
Nachdem Harry den Brief eingesteckt hatte drehte er sich um und verließ den Klassensaal, um mit Ron hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte zu gehen. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe würde bald beginnen.  
  
Auf dem Weg hinunter sah Harry das Quidditch-Feld. Dort war alles passiert.  
  
Seit dem Ereignis hatte Harry seinen Besen nicht mehr angerührt und sich strickt geweigert, Quidditch zu spielen. Fred und George, die nun Kapitäne der Gryffindor-Mannschaft waren, hatten täglich stundenlang auf ihn eingeredet, doch Harry wollte einfach nicht.  
  
Als er an all das dachte, verkrampfte er sich. Ron bemerkte es und ging so schnell wie möglich weiter, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, daß in dieser Situation Worte bei Harry nicht viel bewirkten.  
  
Der Unterricht bei Hagrid zog auch mehr oder weniger an Harry vorbei. Hagrid beendete die Stunde einige Minuten zu früh. Während Ron sich mit Hermine unterhielt eilte Harry unbeachtet voraus, nicht in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen, sondern in den Gryffindor-Turm.  
  
Durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum gelangte er zur Treppe, die zu seinem Schlafsaal führte. Harry nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal, um möglichst schnell oben zu sein.  
  
Der Junge ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, öffnete seine Tasche und holte Dumbledores Brief heraus. Vorsichtig entfaltete er das Pergament, auf dem nun Buchstaben erschienen. Nach einigen Sekunden konnte Harry die Nachricht lesen.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
Bitte komm heute um 23:00 Uhr zum Wasserspeier am Eingang zu meinem Büro. Ich habe noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen.  
Es ist sehr wichtig, daß niemand deine Abwesenheit bemerkt.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen und wollte es gerade in seine Tasche stecken, als es zu schweben begann und mit einem kaum vernehmbaren Plop' verschwand.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Seltsam. Na ja, vieles war seltsam. Nein, alles war seltsam. Nichts war mehr logisch, verständlich oder klar für Harry.  
  
~~~  
  
Es war halb elf. Harry setzte sich leise auf; geschlafen hatte er nicht.  
  
Vorsichtig tastete er nach seinem Tarnumhang, den er unter der Bettdecke versteckt hatte. Er warf sich eine Robe über, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und verschwand dann unter dem Tarnumhang, bevor er aus dem Zimmer schlich.  
  
Unbemerkt schaffte es Harry, den Gryffindor-Turm zu verlassen und sich auf einem der vielen verstrickten Gänge in Richtung Dumbledores Büro aufzumachen. Wider seiner Erwartungen begegnete er nicht einmal Mrs. Norris, der aufdringlichen Katze des fiesen Hausmeisters.  
  
Ungefähr zehn Minuten zu früh stand Harry nun am Wasserspeier und wartete. Was Dumbledore wohl von ihm wollte? Warum sollte er zu solch einer nachtschlafender Zeit zum Schulleiter gehen? Und warum war es so wichtig, daß er nicht bemerkt wurde?  
  
Durch ein Geräusch wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um, der Eingang zum Büro Dumbledores hatte sich geöffnet. Vermutlich sollte er heraufgehen.  
  
Oben angekommen fand Harry die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters offen vor. Er klopfte und trat dann ein.  
  
"Guten Abend, Harry. Danke, daß du gekommen bist," begrüßte ihn Albus Dumbledore, auf einen Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch deutend fuhr er fort, "Setz dich bitte."  
  
"Guten Abend, Professor."  
  
"Du fragst dich jetzt sicherlich, warum ich dich so spät herbestellt habe und warum niemand davon erfahren soll," begann Dumbledore, "Ich will es dir erklären. Du hast sicherlich mitbekommen, daß Fudge nicht an die Rückkehr Voldemorts glaubt?"  
  
Harry nickte. Und was hatte das jetzt mit ihm zu tun?  
  
"Ich habe alle alten Kämpfer zusammengerufen. Sie und alle anderen, die Voldemort nicht erneut an die Macht kommen lassen wollen, haben sich nun verbündet."  
  
Harrys Blick zeigte, daß er noch nicht richtig verstand.  
  
"Wir halten hier regelmäßig Sitzungen ab. Nun, ich glaube, du hast ein Recht darauf, alle Neuigkeiten zu erfahren," Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme, "Du weißt, daß das Verschwinden Miss Changs könnte durchaus etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben."  
  
Harry nickte stumm. Dumbledore erhob sich, sein Gegenüber tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"Bitte folge mir," forderte Dumbledore Harry auf.  
  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und verließ mit Dumbledore dessen Büro. Der Schulleiter durchquerte zielstrebig die Gänge während Harry kaum darauf achtete, wohin sie liefen. Erst ein Bild, auf dem eine Obstschale zu sehen war, erntete seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn sie blieben davor stehen.  
  
Das war doch der Eingang zur Küche. Man mußte nur die Birne kitzeln, damit das Portrait zur Seite schwang und einen einließ. Genau das tat Dumbledore und betrat dann gefolgt von Harry die von umherschwirrenden Hauselfen besetzten Räumlichkeiten.  
  
Schnell schritt der Weißhaarige auf den nächstbesten Hauselfen zu und fragte: "Wo ist Dobby?"  
  
Bevor das kleine Geschöpf antworten konnte stand auch schon der besagte Hauself hinter den beiden Besuchern.  
  
"Hallo, Harry Potter! Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore!" piepste Dobby. "Bitte folgen Sie mir!"  
  
Dobby lief schnurstracks auf eine unauffällige Holztür zu und öffnete diese für Harry und den Schulleiter, nachdem er einige für Harry unverständliche und zusammenhangslose Worte gemurmelt hatte.  
  
Harry folgte Dumbledore und fang sich nun in einem riesigen Saal, welcher von Fackeln erleuchtet war, wieder. Drei riesige und unheimlich lange Holztische, an denen unzählige Zauberer und Hexen - manche von ihnen waren ihm bekannt, manche hatte er noch nie gesehen - saßen zogen Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Das schon herrschende Gemurmel wurde lauter und Unsicherheit machte sich in Harry breit. Dumbledore griff den Jungen am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Kopfende des mittleren Tisches.  
  
Harry lies sich auf den kalten Holzstuhl fallen und bemerkte erst nach einigen Sekunden, neben wem er saß.  
  
"Hallo Harry," sagte Sirius und legte seine Hand behutsam auf die Schulter seines Patenkindes. "Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, auch wenn es auf eine solch unerfreuliche Weise sein muß." Sirius schenkte Harry ein oberflächlich und irgendwie falsch wirkendes Lächeln, Harry versuchte unter äußerster Beanspruchung seiner Gesichtsmuskeln zurück zu lächeln, schaffte es aber irgendwie nicht.  
  
Sirius Griff festigte sich. "Ich weiß, das was passiert ist, ist ein großer Schock für dich Harry," flüsterte er, "Also wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann..."  
  
Harry lies seinen Blick an den im gegenüber sitzenden Zauberern vorbeischweifen und sah unter anderem Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer, sowie die Weasleys, die Diggorys und viele Ladenbesitzer aus der Winkelgasse.  
  
Erst einige Sekunden später achtete Harry auf seinen anderen Nebensitzer zu seiner linken, nein auf seine Nebensitzerin.  
  
"Mrs Figg," hauchte der Junge erstaunt.  
  
"Hallo Harry," antwortete die Frau, "Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."  
  
Harry konnte es kaum fassen. Mrs Figg? Seine Nachbarin aus dem Ligusterweg? In Hogwarts? Auf dieser Versammlung?  
  
Er dachte nach. Hatte er schon irgendwann auch nur eine winzige Andeutung mitbekommen, daß die alte Dame, deren Wohnung nach Kohl stank und die ziemlich Katzen-fanatisch war, etwas mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte?  
  
Plötzlich viel es Harry siedendheiß ein. Natürlich! Dumbledore hatte es nach dem Trimagischen Turnier erwähnt, im Krankenflügel. Ja, die alten Kämpfer, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg und die anderen.  
  
Er war sein ganzes Leben im Ligusterweg lang beschützt worden, ohne es zu merken.  
  
Die Gespräche verstummten und Harry sah, daß sich Albus Dumbledore erhoben hatte.  
  
"Guten Abend, liebe Freunde," begann der weißhaarige Mann mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Harry Potter wird heute Abend an unserer Sitzung teilnehmen." Dumbledore lächelte zu dem Jungen herüber und ließ seinen Blick durch die gesamte Halle schweifen, dann klatschte er in die Hände.  
  
Auf allen Tischen erschienen Trinkgefäße, Krüge mit Kürbissaft und Weinflaschen. Während der Schulleiter weiter sprach, bedienten sich viele der Zauberer und Hexen. Sirius füllte Harrys Glas mit Kürbissaft, sein eigenes mit Rotwein und goß Mrs Figg vorher auch noch etwas von der roten Flüssigkeit ein.  
  
"Wir haben uns ja schon letzte Woche über das Verschwinden von Miss Cho Chang unterhalten. Dank Harrys Aussage konnten wir uns ein besseres Bild des Geschehnisses machen und kamen zu der Schlußfolgerung, daß Lord Voldemort etwas mit den Ereignissen zu tun haben muß," faßte Dumbledore vor allem für Harry die Ergebnisse der letzten Sitzung zusammen. "Außerdem hatte Harry vorher eine Art Vision im Schlaf."  
  
Harrys Hände waren unter den Tisch auf seine Knie gesunken und zu Fäusten geballt. Es war sehr schwer, einfach so zuzuhören und noch einmal die schrecklichen Ereignisse in allen Einzelheiten berichtet zu bekommen, zumal er ja selbst dabei gewesen war.  
  
Harry spürte, wie sich eine warme Hand auf seine rechte Faust legte und sie behutsam drückte. Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkte er, wie kalt seine Finger waren. Er sah auf und schaute in Sirius Gesicht. Sein Patenonkel schenkte ihm einen schwer zu definierenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte auf jeden Fall etwas Warmes an sich. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen erinnerte etwas an ein Lächeln, die restlichen Gesichtszüge allerdings waren ernst.  
  
Harry blickte weiter durch den Saal und stellte mit Beruhigung fest, daß ihn nicht alle Anwesenden anstarrten. Ihm war die ganze Angelegenheit schon unangenehm genug, auch wenn er unbedingt erfahren wollte, welche Neuigkeiten es gab und was er selbst tun konnte.  
  
Dumbledore schien es für Harrys Recht zu halten, an den Ermittlungen teilzunehmen, deswegen hatte er ermöglicht, daß Harry diese Versammlung besuchte. Völlig untätig sein zu müssen war bekanntlich immer das schlimmste.  
  
"Hat irgend jemand von Ihnen etwas erfahren, das uns bei diesem Fall weiterhelfen könnte?" Dumbledore schaute mit einem durchdringenden Blick jedem Anwesenden ins Gesicht.  
  
Harry registrierte, wie Mr. Ollivander aufstand. "Außer ein paar Todessern, die ziemlich unauffällig durch die Winkelgasse gestreift sind, nichts, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Noch etwas?"  
  
Niemand machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Gut. Dann bitte ich Sie alle, weiterhin Augen und Ohren offen zu halten. Sobald Sie irgend etwas erfahren, was uns auch nur im Geringsten weiterhelfen könnte, teilen Sie es mir schnellstmöglich mit," schloß Dumbledore. "Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet."  
  
Nach und nach erhoben sich alle Hexen und Zauberer, um den großen Saal zu verlassen. Harry spürte die Blicke vieler von ihnen auf sich Ruhen, schaute aber gradlinig auf sein unberührtes Glas. Es war ihm unangenehm, daß alle Blicke auf ihm zu ruhen schienen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Harry eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah in Mrs Weasleys besorgtes Gesicht, hinter ihr konnte er Mr. Weasley, sowie etwas weiter entfernt Percy, Bill und Charly erkennen.  
  
"Harry, wenn es irgend etwas gibt, womit wir dir helfen können..." sagte Molly Weasley mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Man sah ihr an, daß sie den besten Freund ihres jüngsten Sohns am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen und gedrückt hätte.  
  
Der Junge schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. "Danke, Mrs Weasley."  
  
"Wir müssen dann los," übernahm Mr. Weasley. "Bis bald, Harry."  
  
"Komm," Sirius erhob sich auch und nickte Harry zu, worauf dieser ebenfalls aufstand.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs Figg," verabschiedete sich der Junge höflich.  
  
"Bis bald, Harry," sagte die alte Dame. "Laß dich nicht unterkriegen!"  
Harry folgte seinem Patenonkel, der ihn schnurstracks zu Albus Dumbledore führte, welcher einige Meter vom Ausgang entfernt stand.  
  
"Harry, es wäre gut, wenn du auch unseren nächsten Versammlungen beiwohnen würdest." Dumbledore sprach mit leiser, jedoch durchdringender Stimme. "Wenn irgend etwas passieren sollte, weißt du ja, wo ich zu finden bin."  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Harry."  
  
Der Junge folgte Sirius durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, ohne darauf Acht zu geben, wohin sie gingen, geschweige denn zu überlegen, was passieren würde, wenn Sirius gesehen würde. In einem kleinen Raum, den Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, blieb Sirius schließlich stehen.  
  
"Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?" fragte Harry, dem plötzlich eingefallen war, daß Sirius letzter Brief sehr schnell angekommen war.  
  
Sirius nickte. "Ja." Er pausierte. "Sei tapfer, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden," versuchte er, Harry mit seiner warmen und tiefen Stimme aufzumuntern.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle, die sich im Zimmer befanden, sinken. Das war viel einfacher als gesagt! Harry wußte, er konnte nicht so weitermachen! Es war nicht gesagt, daß Cho irgend etwas Schlimmes passiert war, doch er fühlte sich so leer, so ausgelaugt.  
  
"Harry..." Sirius klang sehr besorgt. "Ich habe gehört, daß..." Er zögerte. "Nun ja, stimmt es, daß..."  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Schluchzen von Harry. Es war das erste Mal, daß Sirius Harry so verzweifelt gesehen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Schließlich stellte er sich vor Harry und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Oh Sirius!" schluchzte der schwarzhaarige Junge und warf sich plötzlich in die Arme seines Paten. Es tat gut, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man reden konnte. Harry hatte das all die Jahre lang vermißt. Er war unheimlich erleichtert, daß Sirius da war.  
  
"Sch!" Sirius drückte Harry an sich und strich ihm beruhigend durch das Haar. Er hatte solche Situationen noch nicht oft erlebt, versuchte aber so gut wie möglich, Harry zu trösten. Er hatte ansatzweise mitbekommen, daß Harry und Cho sehr gut befreundet gewesen waren, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher. "Harry, erzähl ruhig, was dich bedrückt. Es geht dir anschließend besser, glaub' mir!"  
  
"Weißt du," begann Harry und wurde dabei etwas ruhiger. Er sprach sehr leise. "Ich hab' jemand gefunden, den ich mag..." Er pausierte. "Den ich sehr mag... Und jetzt ist sie einfach verschwunden! Vor meinen Augen!" Harry klammerte sich fester an Sirius, stumme Tränen rannen seine Wangen herunter.  
  
Sirius verspürte großes Mitleid mit Harry. Der Junge, der ohne Eltern, ohne Liebe aufgewachsen war, hatte ein Mädchen gefunden, daß er wohl liebte, und nun war sie einfach so vor seinen Augen verschwunden.  
  
"Es ist alles meine Schuld, Sirius," flüsterte Harry. "Ich hab' diese komischen Träume gehabt und- Ich hätte er wissen müssen! Ich hätte es verhindern müssen!"  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Harry! Du kannst nichts dafür!" Sirius verstand nur zu gut, was in Harry vorging. An seiner Stelle hätte er sich genauso gefühlt. Aber Harry trug wirklich keine Schuld an den Ereignissen.  
  
Nach all dem, was Harry in seinem bisherigen leben auf sich genommen hatte, hätte ihm Sirius gerne jegliche Last abgenommen, doch das war nicht möglich. Er konnte nur für Harry da sein, wenn er ihn brauchte.  
  
"Ich wohne vorerst in diesem Raum. Nur Dumbledore weiß davon. Ich möchte hier sein, falls du meine Hilfe brauchst. Du mußt dir genau merken, wie du in dieses Zimmer kommst," erklärte Sirius. "Es ist nämlich nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, Dumbledore hat es extra für mich hergezaubert."  
  
Sirius ließ Harry los, ergriff nun seine Hände und drückte diese. "So, du gehst jetzt am besten ins Bett. Und erzähl bitte niemandem von heute Nacht, auch nicht Ron oder Hermine."  
  
Harry nickte. "Gute Nacht, Sirius." Es hatte Harry gut getan, sich auszusprechen. Er war froh, daß endlich jemand da war, mit dem er reden konnte.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	11. Differenzen

Differenzen

"Harry, aufwachen!" Ron rüttelte seinen besten Freund. "Heute gehen wir nach Hogsmeade! Los, steh' auf!"  
  
Vielleicht würde ein Besuch des kleinen magischen Dorfes Harry etwas aufheitern, dachte Ron. Dieser jedoch wußte nichts von den Ereignissen der vorherigen Nacht, die Harry gerade erneut still verarbeitete. Nach ungefähr einer Minute setzte sich Harry schließlich brummend auf.  
  
Um Ron und Hermine nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen, machte sich Harry schnell fertig und war mit den beiden auch schon bald auf dem Weg in die kleine Siedlung. Er wäre zwar viel lieber im Schloß geblieben, dachte aber dann doch an die Bemühungen seiner Freunde und tappte, um sie nicht allzu sehr zu enttäuschen, mit ihnen durch den Sonnenschein in den kleinen Gassen umher. Von der vergangenen nacht erzählte Harry den beiden, wie er es Sirius versprochen hatte, nichts.  
  
"Lara wäre echt gerne mitgekommen," erzählte Ron, "Aber sie darf ja noch nicht. Ich hab' versprochen, ihr etwas mitzubringen."  
  
Ron wollte zu "Zonko's", um Lara den einen oder anderen Scherzartikel zu kaufen. Da Harry und Hermine keine derartigen Pläne hatten, trennten die drei sich und verabredeten sich für eine Stunde später im Hogsmeader Pub, den "Drei Besen".  
  
Hermine lief ein Stück in Richtung "Honigtopf", Harry trottete neben ihr her. Einige Meter entfernt erspähte das Mädchen drei ihr wohlbekannte Gestalten. Schnell packte sie Harrys Handgelenk und zog den Jungen hinter sich her.  
  
Hermine wollte ihm Dracos Sticheleien ersparen. Er war sowieso schon am Boden zerstört und sie hielt es kaum mehr mit ihm aus. Der Junge hatte sich sehr verändert. Den so geknickten Harry Tag für Tag sehen zu müssen machte Hermine sehr zu schaffen.  
  
Sie ließ sein Handgelenk los, blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Hermine hatte Harry in eine kleine, dunkle Nebengasse, in der beiden noch nie gewesen waren, bugsiert. Zu beiden Seiten standen niedliche, kleine Wohnhäuser, die, nach Hermines Ansicht, sehr gut in ein Märchen gepaßt hätten. Ab und an hatte man eine kleine Holzbank oder einen Blumenkübel aufgestellt.  
  
Harry tat ein paar Schritte und ließ sich auf eine der Sitzgelegenheiten fallen. Unter einem kaum vernehmbaren Seufzer stützte er seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und raufte sich die Haare.  
  
"Harry," setzte Hermine an, "So kann es nicht weitergehen!"  
  
Der Angesprochene schaute auf. Hermine betrachtete sich sein Gesicht genau. Es war traurig und sah so aus, als ob es lange nicht mehr von einem Lächeln erfüllt gewesen war. Harry sagte nichts.  
  
"Ich kann verstehen, was du gerade durchmachst. Ich kann dein Verhalten aber nicht gutheißen! Cho ist verschwunden und es war ein riesiger Schock für dich, aber die Welt dreht sich weiter. Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit so weitermachen!"  
  
Hermine pausierte, ihre Augen brannten und wurden feucht.  
  
"Bitte versuch' auch zu sehen, wie es für mich und Ron ist! Du schleichst die ganze Zeit umher, redest nicht, ißt nicht. Wir wissen einfach nicht mehr weiter."  
  
Hermine blinzelte, um ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Nach wenigen Sekunden schossen sie jedoch hervor und rannen über ihre leicht geröteten Wangen. Hermine lief zu Harry, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry zuckte zusammen und sprang auf.  
  
"Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung!" schrie er wutentbrannt und rannte los. Wohin, das wußte er selbst nicht so genau. Er wollte nur fort, nur allein sein. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so direkt auf das Ereignis und sein Verhalten angesprochen.  
  
Er hatte sich angestrengt, sich mehr oder weniger wie vorher zu verhalten, aber nach den Worten Hermines schien ihm das nicht gelungen zu sein.  
  
Aber sie wußte tatsächlich nicht, wie es für Harry war, daß jemanden, der ihm sehr, sehr viel bedeutete, einfach so verschwand. In seiner Kindheit hatte Harry nie Freunde gehabt, deswegen bedeutete sie nun um so mehr für ihn. Und einfach abwarten zu müssen, ohne etwas tun zu können, war das allerschlimmste.  
  
Harry blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Er stand vor der Höhle, in der sich Sirius im Vorjahr versteckt gehalten hatte. Der Junge betrat das Gewölbe. Vor sich hinmurmelnd sank er an einer der feuchten Wände auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Harry dachte über das nach, war gerade passiert war. Schließlich wurde es ihm klar: Er mußte nach Hogwarts zurück.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry klopfte an die Tür des kleinen Zimmers, in dem er noch in der letzten Nacht gewesen war.  
  
"Hallo?" hörte er Sirius Stimme.  
  
"Ich bin's," sagte Harry.  
  
Sirius öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn ein. Harry sah furchtbar zermürbt aus.  
  
"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Sirius besorgt. Er deutete auf einen der Stühle, Harry setzte sich.  
  
"Ich... Ich hab' mich mit Hermine gestritten," begann Harry und erzählte alles, was vorgefallen war.  
  
"Und jetzt... hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen," stellte Sirius fest.  
  
Harry nickte beklommen.  
  
"Rede mit ihr und erklär' es ihr, sie ist bestimmt nicht böse auf dich."  
  
"Meinst du wirklich?" Harry war sich nicht so sicher.  
  
"Harry, ihr seid seit Jahren befreundet. Hermine kennt dich sehr gut. Du mußt nur offen mit ihr reden."  
  
Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich nun von Sirius. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Turm.  
  
Kaum hatte Harry den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betreten, kam ihm auch schon Hermine entgegen gerannt.  
  
"Harry, bin ich froh," keuchte sie und drückte den Jungen kurz an sich, "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo du hingegangen bist und wo ich suchen sollte."  
  
Harrys Augen suchten Blickkontakt mit Hermines. "Hör' zu, es tut mir leid."  
  
"Aber," unterbrach sie ihn.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen. Außerdem übertreibe ich mit meinem Verhalten total. Bitte verzeih' mir," sprach Harry weiter.  
  
Hermine nickte. Sie war froh, daß Harry sich nun endlich etwa zusammenriß. Von einem Impuls getrieben ging sie einen Schritt vor, nahm Harry kurz in die Arme und drückte ihn, dann ließ sie ihn wieder los.  
  
"Weißt du, ich-"  
  
"Sch!" unterbrach ihn Hermine. Harrys Botschaft war angekommen, das wußte sie. Sie wollte ihn nun nicht noch länger reden lassen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer es für ihn war.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry rannte durch die Finsternis. Er wollte anhalten, doch dazu war er nicht in der Lage, er rannte weiter und weiter und beschleunigte dabei seine Geschwindigkeit.  
  
Außer der Dunkelheit hatte der Junge noch nichts wahrgenommen, entdeckte nach einigen Sekunden aber, daß er sich auf einem Waldweg befand. Der Verbotene Wald?  
  
Er rannte immer noch, schließlich stoppte er und schaute starr geradeaus auf eine Waldlichtung.  
  
Da! Das Kaninchen, welches er an Chos Stelle in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte! Und der schwarze Schatten! Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
  
"Aaaaaaaah!" Vor lauter Entsetzen schrie Harry auf, was zur Folge hatte, daß er aus seinen Träumen schreckte und plötzlich senkrecht im Bett saß.  
  
Harry brauchte einige Sekunden um zu verdauen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Cho mußte im Verbotenen Wald sein! Und er mußte sich aufmachen und sie suchen. - Sofort!  
  
Harry sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich feste Schuhe an, warf einen Umhang über und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. Erst als er die Tür öffnete, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, bemerkte Harry, daß er mit seinem Schrei Ron geweckt haben mußte, der nun hinter ihm stand.  
  
"Harry, was ist los?"  
  
Ron ignorierend rannte der Angesprochene los, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und heraus aus dem Gryffindor-Turm.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	12. Nächtliche Geschehnisse

Nächtliche Geschehnisse

Was war nun schon wieder in Harry gefahren? Warum schrie er im Schlaf, sprang auf und rannte fort?  
  
Ron stand gerade vor der Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals und öffnete diese nun so leise wie möglich. Vorsichtig schlich er auf Zehenspitzen ins Zimmer, um ja niemanden unnötig aufzuwecken, er wollte ja nur Hermine holen.  
  
Schließlich hatte er ihr Bett gefunden und schüttelte sie wach, wobei er ihr die Hand vor den Mund hielt, damit sie keine Laute von sich gab, die die anderen Mädchen hätten aufwecken können. Er zerrte Hermine hinter sich her auf den Gang.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" murmelte sie schlaftrunken, "Was ist passiert, daß du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett holst?"  
  
Ron antwortete sofort. "Harry ist fort. Er hat auf einmal aufgeschrien, hat sich Schuhe und einen Umhang angezogen und ist dann weggerannt."  
  
Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "Nein!"  
  
Ron schaute durch das Fenster, neben dem sie standen. "Da ist er!"  
  
Hermine schaute auch heraus und sie sahen gerade noch, wie Harry in den Wald rannte.  
  
~~~  
  
Langsam fing Harry an zu prusten. Er war durch das Schloß und über die Ländereien gerast und befand sich nun irgendwo tief im Wald.  
  
Was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten? War es ein Hinweis oder nur ein Hirngespinst? Egal, Harry mußte nachschauen, auch wenn ihm Dumbledore ausdrücklich angewiesen hatte, nichts alleine zu unternehmen und ihm oder Sirius über alles Bericht zu erstatten.  
  
Sorry, Ron, dachte Harry. Er hätte ihm wenigstens Bescheid geben müssen, dachte er nun, aber er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Ron würde es ihm bestimmt nicht übel nehmen.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hier war es doch, oder?" fragte Hermine, "Hier ist er in den Wald gerannt."  
  
Ron fügte seinem zustimmenden Nicken ein "Ja" hinzu.  
  
"Los, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!"  
  
"Halt, Hermine! Wir sollten jemandem Bescheid geben!"  
  
"Aber, was, wenn Harry 'was passiert?"  
  
"Du gehst zurück zum Schloß und benachrichtigst jemanden, ich suche nach Harry."  
  
Hermine wollte protestieren, sah aber doch ein, daß es das Vernünftigste war, was sie tun konnte. Trotzdem hätte sie sich viel lieber gemeinsam mit Ron durch den Wald gekämpft.  
  
~~~  
  
Von weitem sah Harry einen Lichtschimmer. Bald würde er zu einer Lichtung kommen. Obwohl es eigentlich klüger gewesen wäre, die letzten Meter zu gehen, um nicht ganz außer Atem anzukommen, rannte Harry weiter, so daß er in kaum ein paar Sekunden auf einer Waldlichtung stand.  
  
Nichts. Keine Spur von Cho. Er mußte also weiter, doch welchen der drei Wege, die sich vor ihm auftaten, sollte Harry nehmen? Plötzlich vernahm er ein Rascheln.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermine hatte die Eingangshalle betreten und tat nun ein paar leise Schritte, erstarrte aber dann, als sie einen Schatten sah. Die Person ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Nun konnte Hermine sehen, auf wen sie da gestoßen war. - Snape.  
  
"Darf man fragen, was Sie zu solch später Stunde draußen machen, Miss Granger?" erklang Severus Snapes eisige Stimme.  
  
"Professor Snape, ich muß sofort zu Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Können Sie mit Ihren Kinkerlitzchen nicht bis morgen warten?"  
  
"Es ist sehr wichtig!"  
  
"Dann sagen Sie mir doch, um was es geht!"  
  
"Harry ist fort!"  
  
"Was?!" Snape schien sichtlich geschockt, was Hermine irgendwie leicht überraschte.  
  
"Folgen Sie mir," stieß der Lehrer zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und rannte los, wohin genau konnte Hermine in der Finsternis nicht erkennen.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit fand sie sich schwer atmend neben Snape, der gerade ein Paßwort gemurmelt hatte und, nachdem ein Eingang sich geöffnet hatte, erneut lossprintete. Hermine folgte Snape eine Treppe herauf und war sichtlich verwundert, daß sie oben schon von Dumbledore erwartet wurden.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte der Schulleiter besorgt.  
  
"Harry ist fort!" preßte Hermine, die ziemlich atemlos war, zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Was?!" Dumbledore war entsetzt. "Geben Sie sofort Sirius Bescheid, Severus! Sie kommen mit mir, Miss Granger!"  
  
~~~  
  
Harry schaute sich langsam und vorsichtig um und versuchte dabei, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Das Rascheln war wieder verstummt, der Junge wollte aber trotzdem sicher gehen und feststellen, was diesen Laut erzeugt hatte. Harry wartete kurz und entschloß sich dann doch, weiter zu laufen.  
  
Nun stand er direkt an der Weggabelung. Welchen Weg sollte er einschlagen? Welcher Weg würde ihn an sein Ziel bringen? Harry schloß die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete sie wieder. Irgend etwas trieb ihn dazu, den rechten Weg einzuschlagen. Schnell bewegten sich seine Füße über die unebene Erde.  
  
~~~  
  
Es war Sommer. Er spazierte auf einer großen, bunten Wiese. In der Ferne sah er einige Vögel am Horizont. Mit einem Mal war alles schwarz. Er schaute sich um. Alles war dunkel. "Was? Wo bin ich?" Seine Worte hallten. Von Weitem sah er eine Person auf sich zukommen. Schon bald erkannte er, um wen es sich handelte. "Komm mit mir! Du sollst miterleben, was heute Nacht passiert!" Alles um ihn herum verschwamm, kaum eine Sekunde später fand er sich an einem anderen Ort wieder.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron befand sich auf einer Lichtung und schaute sich um. Vor ihm taten sich drei Wege auf. Innerlich stieß er Tausende von Flüchen aus, denn er wußte, daß er sich garantiert falsch entscheiden würde. Auf einmal ertönte ein Rascheln. Ron drehte sich blitzschnell um. - Zu spät. Sein Körper war von dünnen, glitzernden Schnüren, die sich, so sehr er es auch versuchte, nicht zerreißen ließen, gefesselt.  
  
~~~  
  
"Was?!" schrie Sirius entsetzt, "Wie konnte das geschehen?"  
  
"Bitte behalte die Nerven! Albus ist schon auf dem Weg in den Wald."  
  
Sirius apparierte zum Wald. Er mußte Harry helfen! Er konnte ihn nicht schon wieder im Stich lassen!  
  
~~~  
  
Harrys Füße wurden langsam schwer und er mußte kurz stehen bleiben und sich hinsetzen, um etwas Luft zu holen, er war doch ziemlich außer Atem. Nach kurzer Zeit sprang der Junge wieder auf und sprintete atemlos weiter, doch dieses Mal legte Harry keinen weiten Weg zurück. Er blieb abrupt stehen. Da war das Kaninchen aus seinem Traum! Das Tierchen schaute ihn herausfordernd an. Was sollte das? Langsam bewegte Harry seine Hand in Richtung Nagetier. In der Sekunde, in der er das Kaninchen berührte, drehte sich alles um ihn herum und wurde schließlich schwarz.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	13. Unsichtbare Wand

Unsichtbare Wand

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen. Was war passiert? Er sah Bäume und den Mond, was wohl bedeutete, daß er sich auf einer Waldlichtung befand. Nun fiel Harry wieder alles ein. Er hatte diesen Traum gehabt und war losgerannt, um Cho zu suchen. Dann war er schließlich auf das Kaninchen, daß in seinen Träumen immer Cho verkörpert hatte, gestoßen, hatte es berührt... Und dann war er an diesem Ort aufgewacht.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Da war das Tier ja wieder! Plötzlich begann es, hell zu leuchten und seine Form zu verändern. Einige Meter hinter dem Tier sah Harry nun eine Gastalt mit gezücktem Zauberstab zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore rannte mit Hermine im Schlepptau durch den Wald. Für sein schon ziemlich hohes Alter, so fand das Mädchen, legte er doch ein erstaunliches Tempo zurück. Sie selbst war ja schon bald außer Atem, die Kräfte des Schulleiters hingegen schienen unerschöpflich zu sein.  
  
Auf einmal erstrahlte ein unheimlich helles Licht, daß den ganzen Wald erleuchtete. Dumbledore verließ den Weg und rannte nach rechts in den Wald hinein. Hermine folgte ihm, auch wenn es ihr nicht ganz so recht war, den wilden Tieren in die Arme zu laufen, es ging jedoch auf alle Fälle vor, Harry zu finden.  
  
~~~  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sich das Tierchen vollends verwandelt. Vor Harry stand nun niemand anderes als Cho. Gerade als der Junge auf sie zu stürmen wollte, trat die Gestalt aus dem Dickicht heraus.  
  
"Pettigrew," zischte Harry, als er die Person, die auf ihn zukam erkannte. Der kleine Mann hatte den Zauberstab auf Cho gerichtet. Nachdem er einige unverständliche Worte gemurmelt hatte, wurde das Mädchen von einem violetten Licht erfaßt, daß sie zu einem ein paar Meter entfernten Baum trug. In Sekundenschnelle war Cho auch schon mit magischen Schnüren am Baumstamm gefesselt.  
  
Nun richtete Wurmschwanz seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, der die ganze Zeit lang nur hilflos zugesehen hatte.  
  
~~~  
  
Auch Sirius hatte das helle Licht gesehen und kämpfte sich durch das Dickicht in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. Plötzlich sah er Harry. Nein, nicht nur Harry. Da war auch Wurmschwanz, der Harry bedrohte. Sirius beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als er ungefähr zwanzig Meter von den beiden entfernt war, prallte er an etwas unsichtbarem ab. Er wich ein paar Meter zurück und versuchte es erneut. Wieder wurde er durch eine unsichtbare Wand aufgehalten. Voldemort hatte also gut vorgesorgt. Sirius versuchte, zu apparieren. - Erfolglos. Er würde dem Jungen wieder nicht helfen können. "Nein!" murmelte er leise und sank allmählich auf die Knie. "Nein, nicht schon wieder!"  
  
~~~  
  
Auch Hermine und Dumbledore hatten die unsichtbare Mauer erreicht und waren nicht in der Lage, sie zu durchdringen. Um überhaupt etwas zu tun, beschlossen sie, um das Schutzschild herum zu laufen und zu prüfen, ob nicht doch irgendwo ein kleiner Durchgang war.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry blickte in Pettigrews Augen, die viele seiner Emotionen verrieten: Unwohlsein, Unsicherheit, Furcht. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen verriet dagegen Entschlossenheit, Stärke, aber auch etwas herausforderndes.  
  
"Was hat Voldemort dieses Mal vor? Will er mich töten?" sagte Harry mit einer Gelassenheit in der Stimme, die er von sich selbst in einer solchen Situation niemals erwartet hätte.  
  
Wurmschwanz schüttelte ohne ein Wort zu sagen den Kopf.  
  
Harry überlegte, ob er eine Möglichkeit hatte, Wurmschwanz zu überwältigen und Cho zu befreien. Sein Zauberstab war in seiner Tasche. Wenn er ihn schnell genug herausholen konnte und Pettigrew mit einem Fluch außer Gefacht setzen konnte...  
  
Harrys Gedanken wurden durch eine Kältewelle unterbrochen, die auf einmal auf ihn zukam. Wurmschwanz stand weiterhin starr vor ihm, seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. Plötzlich spürte der Junge ein unheimliches Brennen auf seiner Stirn. Seine Narbe schmerzte. Das bedeutete, daß Voldemort nicht mehr weit sein konnte. Harry kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen, schaffte es aber, nicht gleich zusammenzubrechen, er stand immer noch auf dem Waldboden, die Hände an seine Narbe gepreßt. Nach einigen Sekunden schaffte er es, die Augen etwas zu öffnen, da sah er ihn. Eigentlich hätte man den großen dunklen Lord für einen normalen Zauberer halten können, fand Harry. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, sein Äußeres unterschied sich nicht von dem Anderer. Nur seine giftig grünen Augen erweckten einen Eindruck der Grausamkeit und Kälte.  
  
~~~  
  
Nachdem die beiden eine Weile lang die Unsichtbare Mauer nach Lücken durchsucht hatten, stieß Hermine einen kleinen Schrei hervor. "Ist das nicht Sirius?"  
  
Dumbledore begab sich sofort zu der sich einige Meter entfernt befindlichen Person, auf die Hermine gedeutet hatte.  
  
"Albus, es ist wieder geschehen," sagte der am Boden kniende leise, "Ich habe ihn wieder im Stick gelassen. Ich kann ihm wieder nicht helfen."  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sirius!"  
  
"Doch," unterbrach ihn der Angesprochene.  
  
Sirius nahm ein Flimmern der Luft war und hielt ein. Kaum eine Sekunde später stand Severus Snape vor ihnen.  
  
"Severus, was machen Sie hier?!" fragte Dumbledore aufgebracht. "Verschwinden Sie sofort, bevor er hier auftaucht!"  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu verstecken."  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es sowieso zu spät, wie die vier Menschen an der aufsteigenden Kälte feststellten. Blitzschnell schauten alle zu Harry, der gerade langsam die Hände von seiner Narbe entfernte und zum dunklen Lord aufblickte.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hallo Harry," hallte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts in den Ohren des Jungen, "Schön, dich wieder zu sehen."  
  
Trotzig blickte Harry nun direkt in die kalten Augen seines Gegenübers. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand in die Tasche zu seinem Zauberstab gleiten und umfaßte ihn, zog ihn aber nicht hervor. Er war sich sicher, daß Voldemort oder Wurmschwanz ihn sofort entwaffnen würden und konnte sich zumindest in diesem Moment noch in der Hoffnung wiegen, seine Gegner dachten, er wäre nicht wehrfähig. Im Notfall wollte er den Zauberstab aber in Sekundenschnelle gezogen haben.  
  
"Du fragst dich nun sicherlich, was ich dieses Mal vorhabe," dröhnte Voldemorts kalte Stimme in Harrys Ohren. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren in der Zwischenzeit unerträglich geworden, er hielt sich aber wacker auf den Beinen. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Er mußte durchhalten.  
  
Voldemort bewegte sich einige Schritte in Harrys Richtung, so daß die beiden nur noch wenige Meter voneinander entfernt waren. Langsam streckte er dem Jungen seine Hand entgegen. "Stoß zu uns und unterstütze uns."  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	14. Crucio

Crucio

"Was?!" fragte Harry fassungslos. Er sollte ein Todesser werden? Er sollte einer Voldemorts Untermänner werden, die Muggel verfolgten und töteten, die Leute wie Harrys Freunde haßten und quälten?  
  
"Du hast mein Angebot gehört," sprach Voldemort. "Nun, wirst du dich uns anschließen?"  
  
"Niemals!" schrie der Junge. Eher würde er sterben als sich den Leuten anzuschließen, die seine Eltern töteten und denen er die ganzen Jahre voller Elend bei den Dursleys zu verdanken hatte. Von seinem stechenden Kopfschmerz war Harry nun völlig abgelenkt. Er war sich sicher, daß Voldemort ihn nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen würde. Er würde ihn töten. Plötzlich schoß es durch Harrys Kopf. Nein, bevor er ihn tötete, würde er Cho töten!  
  
Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab und deutete, während er undeutlich eine Zauberformel murmelte, links neben sich. Dort begann die Luft merkwürdig zu flackern, Umrißlinien verdeutlichten sich. Nun konnte Harry klar erkennen, was der dunkle Lord getan hatte. Von vielen dünnen Zauberschnüren gefesselt kauerte nun Ron an Voldemorts Füßen.  
  
~~~  
  
"Nein!" schrie Hermine entsetzt auf. "Er hat auch Ron!" Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Ihre beiden besten Freunde waren allein, waren allein und hilflos. Wenn sie Ron bloß nicht hätte alleine gehen lassen! Sie war Schuld. Ja, sie hatte darauf bestanden, Dumbledore Bescheid zu geben. Hätte sie dies nicht getan, wäre sie statt dessen mit Ron durch den Wald gerannt, um Harry zu suchen. Das Benachrichtigen Dumbledores war völlig unnötig gewesen, er konnte ja sowieso nicht helfen.  
  
"Bleiben Sie ruhig, Miss Granger!" fauchte Snape.  
  
Sirius blickte langsam auf. Er sah in das Gesicht von Severus Snape. Zu seiner Verwunderung konnte Sirius in den Zügen seines Erzfeindes so etwas wie Sorge und auch Angst aufflickern sehen. Sirius wandte seinen Blick dem Schulleiter zu. "Albus, können wir nicht irgend etwas tun?"  
  
"Abwarten, Sirius. Wir können nur abwarten."  
  
~~~  
  
"Nun, hat sich jetzt deine Meinung geändert?" hallte Voldemorts kalte Stimme in Harrys Ohren. Seinen Blick ließ der dunkle Lord nun von Ron zu Cho herüber schweifen.  
  
Harry konnte nicht antworten. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er ein Todesser werden, er konnte aber Rons und Chos Leben nicht so einfach aufs Spiel setzen. Der Junge war ratlos.  
  
"Crucio!" blitzschnell hatte Voldemort einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf Ron losgelassen. Dieser begann, markerschütternd zu schreien und sich auf dem Boden zu winden, soweit dies bei seiner Fesselung überhaupt möglich war. Voldemort blickte nun Harry an. "Nun?"  
  
Der Junge stand immer noch da, seine Augen erfaßten den kraftlos am Boden liegenden Körper Rons. "Nein," flüsterte er verzweifelt. "Nein."  
  
"Ich nehme an, du erinnerst dich an dieses Gefühl," sprach Voldemort mit einer sehr ruhigen Stimme, "Wie jede Faser deines Körpers zu brennen scheint und du nur noch aus dieser Hülle heraus möchtest, um nicht weiterhin diese Qualen erleiden zu müssen."  
  
Ja, Harry erinnerte sich. Ihm kam es vor, als sei es gerade erst gestern gewesen, als er zusammen mit Cedric auf den Friedhof teleportiert worden war. Alle damaligen Ereignisse spielten sich nun noch einmal in Harrys Kopf ab. Er wußte genau, was sein bester Freund vor wenigen Sekunden erlitten hatte.  
  
Erneut richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Ron. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry war es, als würde er Rons Schmerzen ebenfalls spüren. Was sollte er nur tun? Aus lauter Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit schrie Harry auf. "Halt!"  
  
Voldemort schaute in Harrys Gesicht, aus dem er erkennen konnte, daß Harry seine Meinung nicht geändert hatte. Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln breitete sich im Gesicht des dunklen Lords aus. "Weißt du denn überhaupt, was du bist?"  
  
Harry traf dies wie einen Schlag. Was meinte sein Gegenüber damit? Wie sollte er diese Äußerung verstehen?  
  
"Es hat dir also niemand gesagt. Na ja, von Dumbledore habe ich auch nicht anderes erwartet."  
  
Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Plötzlich fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein. Warum war er damals in der Lage gewesen, sich gegen den dunklen Lord zur Wehr zu setzen? Warum war Voldemort hinter ihm her? Warum hatte Dumbledore ihm das alles nie erklärt? Warum lebte er überhaupt noch? Wer war er? - Was war er?  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht ganz," war das Einzige, was Harry hervorbrachte.  
  
"Nun, es ist nicht an mir, dir alles zu erklären, Harry," sagte Voldemort ruhig, "Du solltest nur wissen, daß du eine Gefahr für deine Umwelt, genauso wie für dich selbst bist. Wenn du dich mir anschließt, werde ich dir alles erklären. Ich werde dir helfen, die Gefahr zu bannen."  
  
Alles in Harrys Kopf überschlug sich auf einmal. Er war eine Gefahr für seine Umwelt, eine Gefahr für seine Mitmenschen, eine Gefahr, für die, die er liebte. Ja, Voldemort hatte Recht. Wegen ihm war Cho entführt worden. Wegen ihm war Cedric getötet worden. Waren seine Eltern etwas auch wegen ihm gestorben? Harry schlug die Hände vor seine Augen und sank auf den feuchten Erdboden. All dies war zu viel für ihn. So sehr er sich auch vorgenommen hatte, stark zu sein, er konnte nicht mehr. Außerdem übermannte ihn im selben Augenblick wieder sein Kopfschmerz.  
  
Voldemort ging langsam und majestätisch zu Harry herüber, beugte sich ein kleines Stück herunter und streckte dem Jungen seine linke Hand entgegen.  
  
~~~  
  
"Albus, was soll das? Was machen die da?" Severus Snape starrte kopfschüttelnd in das Gesicht des Schulleiters. Bis vor wenigen Sekunden hatte er noch genau das Geschehen, daß sich einige Meter von ihnen entfernt abspielte, betrachte.  
  
"Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Wenn wir nur hören könnten, was sie sagen!" Hermine starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf den dunklen Lord, der nun auf den sich am Boden befindlichen Harry zuging.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry registrierte, daß der dunkle Lord nun direkt vor ihm stand. Er ließ seine Hände auf den Boden sinken und schaute auf, während sich seine Gedanken erneut überschlugen. Er war eine Gefahr für sich selbst. Er war eine Gefahr für seine Umwelt. Er war eine Gefahr für die Menschen, die er liebte. Er wollte all seine Freunde, die ihm das wichtigste waren, was er hatte, nicht gefährden. Er wollte ihr Glück, ihr Leben nicht weiterhin aufs Spiel setzen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, dies zu tun: Er mußte Hogwarts verlassen. Langsam hob Harry seine linke Hand und bewegte sie auf die Voldemorts zu.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



	15. Entscheidung

Entscheidung

"Halt!" Harry hörte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme, die er in diesem Moment allerdings nicht zuordnen konnte. Blitzschnell zog er seine Hand zurück und schaute sich um. Zu Harrys Verwunderung schien außer ihm niemand den Ruf vernommen zu haben. Plötzlich nahm der Junge wahr, was er gerade fast getan hätte. Er hatte sich so vom Dunklen Lord beeinflussen lassen, daß er sich ihm beinahe ergeben hatte. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich bei dieser Erkenntnis, so daß er nun nicht mehr Unsicherheit und Angst, sondern Wut und Entschlossenheit widerspiegelte.  
  
"Was?" ertönte nun die eisige Stimme Voldemorts. "Warum dieser plötzliche Gefühlswandel?"  
  
"Ich werde niemals auf die dunkle Seite gehen!" schrie Harry nun so laut er konnte.  
  
Voldemort, von Harrys Ausbruch sichtlich überrascht, wich einige Schritte zurück. Harry spürte wieder das Stechen in seiner Stirn, nun noch stärker als zuvor. Nur durch seine nun unheimlich starke Willenskraft gelang es ihn, die Augen offen zu halten. So sah er, wie Voldemort seine Hand ausstreckte und seinen Zauberstab auf Cho richtete.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy stand neben seinem Vater auf einer Waldlichtung und verfolgte das Schauspiel, daß ihm vom Dunklen Lord und Harry Potter geboten wurde. Zu bemerken schien die beiden niemand. Nach Dracos Überlegungen mußten sie auch unsichtbar sein, schließlich lag er in Wirklichkeit in seinem Bett und schlief, wie er wußte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Traum, den er geträumt hatte. Alles war dann schwarz geworden und sein Vater hatte ihn an diesen Ort gebracht. Wahrscheinlich war das wieder ein dunkler Zauber, den er nicht kannte.  
  
Gerade war Potter dabei, dem Dunklen Lord seine Hand zu reichen. Voldemort war wohl sehr überzeugend gewesen, dachte Draco. Doch irgend etwas in ihm wehrte sich, machte ihm klar, daß das alles nicht richtig war, schrie "Halt". Genau in diesem Moment zog der schwarzhaarige Junge seine Hand blitzschnell zurück. Hatte er ihn hören können? Schoß es nun durch Dracos Kopf. Nein, das war unmöglich, besänftigte er sich selbst, er hatte das Wort ja noch nicht einmal laut ausgesprochen. Nun sah er, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhob und auf Cho richtete.  
  
~~~  
  
"Crucio!" zischte Voldemort durch seine fast völlig geschlossenen Lippen.  
  
Cho, die an einen Baum gefesselt war, gab einen markerschütternden Schrei von sich. Ihr Körper zitterte unter dem unerträglichen Schmerz und sackte nach einigen Sekunden wie leblos in sich zusammen, als der dunkle Lord von ihr abließ und sich wieder Harry zuwendete.  
  
Nachdem der Junge nicht reagierte, sprach Voldemort den Fluch erneut aus. Chos Körper sah danach noch mehr mitgenommen aus und Harry war sich sicher, daß, wenn sie überhaupt noch am Leben war, sie nur noch ein sehr schmaler Grat vom Tod trennte.  
  
Wie paralysiert, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die starr auf Voldemort gerichtet waren, und geballten Fäusten stand der Junge da. Irgend etwas wollte er tun, irgend etwas mußte er tun. Harry überlegte blitzschnell. Er hatte ja noch seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche. Aber was für einen Fluch konnte er anwenden? Die Lage war hoffnungslos. Voldemort würde alle Zauber sofort abwehren und wenn er Pech hatte, würden sich die Zauberstäbe wieder verbinden. Wenn er Pech hatte? Nein, das war seine Chance! Wie war es damals passiert? Blitzschnell viel es Harry wieder ein.  
  
"Töten Sie doch mich!" schrie Harry. "Ich bin es, den sie wollen, nicht Ron, nicht Cho, sondern ich. Worauf warten Sie noch?"  
  
"Gut. Ich habe dir deine Chance gegeben, du hast sie nicht genutzt. Nimm Abschied, Harry."  
  
Harry schaute noch einmal zu Ron, dann zu Cho. In seinem Kopf liefen noch einmal alle glücklichen Erlebnisse, die er mit ihnen erlebt hatte, wie ein Film ab. Schließlich drehte er seinen Kopf wieder und schaute direkt in Voldemorts kalte Augen. Im selben Moment, in dem Voldemort den Todesfluch aussprach, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und schrie "Expelliarmus!".  
  
~~~  
  
Irgendwie hatte Draco Mitleid mit Harry. Was hatte er denn getan? Warum mußte er das alles durchmachen? Nein! Das war Harry Potter, sein Erzfeind! Draco durfte doch kein Mitleid für ihn empfinden! Gleich würde der Junge sterben und er, Draco würde der Sieger sein. Was dachte er da! Der Tod war niemandem zu wünschen! Außerdem würde nicht er triumphieren, sondern der dunkle Lord. Irgend etwas wollte Draco tun, ihm fiel aber nichts ein, womit er hätte helfen können. Schließlich sah er, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete, um den endgültigen Fluch auszusprechen. Kaum hatten die Worte jedoch den Mund des dunklen Lords verlassen, sah Draco einen weiteren Lichtstrahl auf den, der aus Voldemorts Zauberstab stammte, zukommen.  
  
~~~  
  
"Priori Incantatem!" rief Dumbledore verwundert auf, als er sah, wie die beiden Zauberstäbe mit einem goldenen Faden verbunden wurden.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ganz schön schlau!" rief Voldemort. "Daran hatte ich gerade nicht gedacht. Nun ja, das sollte auch kein größeres Problem werden."  
  
Kaum hatte der dunkle Lord ausgesprochen, zog er mit der viel Kraft an seinem Zauberstab, die Verbindung verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.  
  
"So, nun zum zweiten Mal," flüsterte Voldemort bedrohlich, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Kaum hatte der Dunkle Lord den Todesfluch ausgesprochen, machte sich ein greller grüner Lichtstrahl aus dessen Zauberstab auf den Weg und raste blitzschnell auf Harry zu.  
  
Dem Jungen war klar, daß dies sein Ende war. Er dachte noch ein letztes Mal an alle, die er liebte, die ihm in seinem Leben wichtig gewesen waren - die Weasleys, Hermine, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Cho, seine Eltern. Ja, bald würde er bei seinen Eltern sein. Sie würden ihm dann alles erklären und er würde endlich Frieden und Gewißheit haben. Harry schloß die Augen und murmelte ein kaum vernehmbares "Danke, ihr alle!".  
  
Einen kurzen Moment später öffnete er die Augen wieder. Nichts war passiert. Er war immer noch auf der Waldlichtung, Voldemort hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und Harry fühlte sich eigentlich auch noch ziemlich lebendig. Was war passiert?  
  
"Was?" Voldemort war entsetzt. "Wie kann das möglich sein?" Seine Hand zitterte. "Wie- Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
Harry brachte kein Wort hervor.  
  
Blitzschnell drehte sich der Dunkle Lord zu Pettigrew um. "Los, lass' uns gehen!"  
  
Harry konnte und wollte das alles, was passiert war, nicht akzeptieren. Durch die Frage des Dunklen Lords, ob er wüßte, was er war, spürte der Junge nun eine innere Unsicherheit, die sich wie Kälte in seinem gesamten Bewußtsein ausbreitete.  
  
Harry konnte nicht an diesem Ort bleiben. Er rannte los, ohne zu bemerken, was um ihn herum passierte. Das Einzige, was er in diesem Moment wollte, war Klarheit.  
  
Das Böse hatte sich vorerst zurückgezogen, würde aber, sobald es noch besser vorbereitet und gewappnet war, zurückkehren, um noch größere Zerstörung anzurichten.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Handlung selbst, deswegen wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mich fragen würdet, wenn ihr die irgendwo veröffentlichen wollt.  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und an den Harry Potter-Büchern. Ich bin leider erst 15 Jahre alt, deswegen ist die Story vielleicht nicht so ausgeklügelt und mein Stil nicht so perfekt, trotzdem hoffe ich, Euch mit meinen Geschichten etwas Freude zu bereiten.  
  
  
  
Ich wäre Dir für Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte sehr dankbar!  
Bitte trage Deine Meinung, egal ob positiv oder negativ, in diesen Kasten ein und klicke auf "Abschicken".  
Vielen Dank!

  
  



End file.
